Romance à UA
by Mawa Croidon
Summary: Deku rentre à UA après les vacances de printemps, mais il n'y a personne à l'internat, sauf un camarade plutôt discret... (YAOI Deku X Shoto) rating M pour présence de lime/lemon
1. Retour à UA

Retour à UA

Ce weekend était le dernier des vacances de printemps, et Midoriya, motivé, avait décidé de revenir dès le samedi matin afin de revoir ses cours avant la rentrée. Il n'avait croisé personne au dortoir, car tous les autres revenaient le dimanche soir. Vers 13:00, il avait fait une petite pause pour manger les onigiris que sa mère lui avait fait avant de partir. "Elle est vraiment adorable" pensa-t-il en les mangeant. Puis, il reprit ses révisions et ne s'arrêta que tard dans la soirée, quand il sentit son ventre gargouiller violemment. Il était tellement absorbé par la leçon de physique sur le fonctionnement des alters, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le jour avait décliné. Il se leva, s'étira, et sortit se dégourdir les jambes. En avançant dans la salle commune, il réalisa qu'il y avait un léger bruissement et regarda de plus près...

\- Todoroki ?

Le garçon se retourna et fut surpris de voir son camarade.

\- Midoriya tu es déjà là ?, s'étonna-t-il

\- Heu oui, je suis revenu ce matin,

\- Etrange je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, répondit-il, songeur,

\- Parce que tu étais là ?

\- Évidemment

\- Ah

Deku n'osait pas trop le questionner sur les raisons de sa présence ici, alors que les vacances n'étaient pas encore finies. Il supposait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son père, de près ou de loin. Et comme les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment proches et que Shoto était plutôt discret, il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. Il reprit :

\- Je suis revenu plus tôt pour pouvoir travailler, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas croisés,

\- C'est très studieux. Si tu n'as pas mangé, il reste du riz dans la cuisine, j'en ai fait plus que nécessaire. Je te laisse je vais me laver.

Il se leva sans attendre la réponse de son camarade et disparut. Deku était un peu sonné par le ton plutôt froid de shoto, mais il avait de plus en plus faim et profita de la proposition du fils d'Endeavor. Ça lui éviterait de sortir seul de nuit. Avec les vilains qui attaquaient de plus en plus, on était jamais trop prudent.

Une fois repu, Izuku se dirigea lui aussi vers la salle de bain commune, car, après une longue journée de révisions intenses, il rêvait d'une douche bien chaude. Il se déshabilla rapidement et ferma la porte de sa cabine d'un coup de pied et sans prendre la peine de tirer le loquet, puisqu'il n'y avait personne. Shoto devait avoir fini, car il y avait encore de la vapeur sur les miroirs. Il profita donc de la douce caresse de l'eau déjà chaude et en fermant les yeux, repensa à l'attitude un peu froide de Todoroki. Il se dit qu'il irait lui parler, pour savoir s'il allait bien. Une pensée en amenant une autre, il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps, et plus particulièrement à un endroit incongru. Deku ne se sentait pas spécialement attiré par les hommes, pourtant le seul souvenir de Shoto lui faisait de l'effet, et il en était bien étonné. Il décida qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait se faire plaisir. De toute façon, personne n'en saurait rien. Il esquissa lentement un mouvement de va et vient. C'était bon. Alors, il accéléra de plus en plus.

Il était proche de la jouissance, quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il se figea, espérant que l'intrus allait repartir rapidement, mais shoto était revenu se laver les dents, et ne prêtait pas attention à Deku, affolé, qui réalisa que s'il se retournait, il le verrait par l'embrasure de sa cabine entrouverte. C'est à ce moment précis que le jeune garçon aux pouvoirs de glace leva la tête et croisa le regard de son camarade dans le miroir. Il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha sa brosse à dent. En effet, le sexe tendu de Deku était calé, bien en évidence, dans sa main droite, et il n'avait rien pour cacher son érection grandissante. Force était, d'ailleurs, de constater qu'elle était de bonne taille. Shoto, gêné d'interrompre ce moment intime, baissa les yeux et finit rapidement de se laver les dents. Puis, sans relever la tête, il partit précipitamment, mais glissa sur le carrelage mouillé. Il se cogna violemment l'arcade sourcilière sur le coin du lavabo, et se mit à saigner. Deku poussa un cri d'effroi, et sorti, dans son plus simple appareil, porter secours à son ami. Oubliant qu'il était nu, il s'approcha un peu trop près de Shoto, son membre érigé frottant contre le pyjama du blessé, encore sonné. Ce dernier eut un geste de recul pour écarter son sexe de sa main, mais il était doux et chaud, et finalement, il arrêta son geste, le gardant dans sa paume.

\- Ça va ?!, s'exclama le protégé d'All Might, alarmé par l'hémoglobine,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Midoriya, ce n'est rien, répondit son camarade, en s'essuyant du bout de sa manche, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le silence se fit, et seul le bruit de leurs respirations résonnait dans la pièce. Sans dire un mot, le garçon aux cheveux bicolores, renforça sa prise sur le membre de son ami, qu'il n'avait finalement pas lâché. Deku, surpris, étouffa un glapissement de chaton et Shoto, hésitant, relâcha la pression. Mais une autre main vint se poser sur la sienne, l'encourageant à continuer. Il reprit alors là où le jeune homme s'était interrompu, à cause de son arrivée. Les doux mouvements de la main tiède de Shoto sur sa virilité étaient excitants, et Izuku referma les yeux pour profiter de cet agréable moment. Voyant le plaisir qu'il procurait à son ami, Todoroki sentit son boxer devenir très étroit. Quand le garçon aux cheveux verts rouvrit les paupières, il réalisa que son ami semblait en effet bien serré dans son bas. Il décida alors de le délivrer en défaisant précautionneusement les deux boutons de sa braguette. Shoto soupira d'aise et finit par abaisser son pantalon entièrement. L'autre garçon profita de l'occasion pour glisser habilement sa main droite dans le sous vêtement du jeune homme, et commença à imiter ses gestes.

Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, et Deku finit par passer son autre main sous le tee shirt de Shoto. Ainsi, il avait accès aux petits tétons du garçon, qu'il commença à titiller de son index. Le jeune homme, appréciant la démarche, décida de retirer complètement cet habit gênant, laissant son large torse aux caresses du garçon, qui ne se fit pas prier. Ils étaient si empressés que Todoroki avait renversé Izuku sur le sol humide par ses caresses torrides, enlevant par la même occasion son caleçon, ce qui facilitait les mouvements de va et vient. Il s'installa au dessus de lui, et profita par la même occasion d'une vue sympathique sur son torse dénudé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper les deux petits boutons de chair qui faisaient gémir le possesseur du One for All.

Pour la première fois, sa sensibilité exacerbée lui procura un réel plaisir, et il laissa Shoto continuer à le caresser avec envie. Malgré la chaleur de leur échange, Deku, qui était allongé contre le carrelage gelé ne put réprimer un frisson.

\- Todoroki...

\- Huuuummm... oui?

\- Je n'ai pas la même résistance que toi, alors je commence à avoir un peu froid comme ça...

Alors ils se redressèrent, et se déplacèrent jusqu'à la douche. Midoriya rouvrit le robinet à fond, accrocha le pommeau de douche sur le crochet, et attira Shoto dans ses bras, pour que les deux garçons se pelotonnent sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il en profita pour rincer le front encore rougi de son ami.

Puis, ils reprirent leurs caresses et le garçon soupira d'aise quand leurs membres tendus se rencontrèrent. Ils avaient envie de plus, mais ne se sentaient pas prêts à aller plus loin. Alors ils continuèrent à se caresser pendant de longues minutes. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que la peau de l'autre aurait pu être si douce. L'eau chaude commençant à manquer, ils décidèrent d'accélérer la cadence, et dans un concert de gémissements étouffés, ils vinrent simultanément. Essoufflés, ils rincèrent la douche, et sortirent encore tout tremblants et perturbés par cette expérience inattendue. Midoriya attrapa sa serviette et ils s'en enveloppèrent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, commença Shoto,

\- Je... c'était pas prévu, répondit Deku, et alors qu'il proférait des excuses, la mine repentie, son ami le coupa,

\- Pourtant, c'était étonnamment... agréable.

\- Oh ! Tu as apprécié?

\- Pas toi?

\- Si, si ! Au contraire, s'empressa t il d'ajouter,

Izuku rougit et se blottit contre son torse, sans oser parler. Il murmura quand même :

\- Peut être qu'on pourrait recommencer si tu veux bien, enfin je...

Shoto lâcha un sourire coquin, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ajouta :

\- Mmmmmh pourquoi pas,

Midoriya reprit :

\- Enfin, je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis là maintenant... je ne pensais pas que, enfin tu vois...

Todoroki leva un sourcil interrogateur :

\- Ah oui? Moi je pense qu'au fond tu sais !

Et les deux "amis" s'embrassèrent encore et encore, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.


	2. Reprise des cours

Reprise des cours

Le réveil sonna. Il était 6:45, et les cours reprenaient aujourd'hui. Izuku s'étira en baillant, et éteint l'engin bruyant qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il prit quelques affaires et se rendit aux douches communes pour faire un brin de toilette. Il repensa en rougissant à ce qu'il s'était passé à cet endroit le samedi soir. Depuis, il n'avait pas revu Shoto, et il pensait que le garçon l'évitait. Il espérait qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, et qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser en plan, maintenant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il lui plaisait. Il l'avait embrassé quand même... Et pas qu'une fois ! Ça voulait quand même dire quelque chose ! Et puis, ils avaient... Deku rougit de plus belle et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, pour calmer ses émotions. Il se dit que ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait pas être dû au hasard, et il se promit de parler à son "ami", pour mettre les choses au clair. S'il le croisait... S'il ne le fuyait plus. Ce qui était encore un autre problème. Il soupira et sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. En chemin, il croisa Uraraka qui lui lança un grand sourire.

\- Salut Deku ! Ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?, lança la jeune fille,

\- Bonjour ! Très bien. Je me suis entraîné quasiment tous les jours, le temps était vraiment radieux. Et toi?, répondit-il,

\- Je suis allée rendre visite à ma famille du côté de ma mère, à la campagne. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus !

\- Oh c'est bien, tu as de la chance…

\- Oui, ça m'avait manqué...

\- Alors, prête à revoir un Aizawa-sensei encore plus aimable que d'habitude? la taquina-t-il,

\- M'en parle pas! Je l'ai croisé ce matin, il avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur..., dit-elle en esquissant une grimace.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, où presque tout le monde profitait de ces derniers instants de liberté. Ils prononcèrent un bonjour général, et s'attablèrent avec les autres. Deku finit les gaufres de sa mère et avala un bol de lait chaud, et son amie coupa une énorme tranche de brioche pour accompagner sa confiture de fraise et son jus de pomme. Une fois rassasiés, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre, enfilèrent leurs uniformes, se brossèrent les dents, et se rejoignirent sur le perron pour faire le chemin ensemble. Depuis qu'ils habitaient à l'internat, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les matins, et rapidement, une petite routine bien huilée s'était installée. Kirishima disait qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple et qu'Ochako devait être amoureuse de lui pour accepter de le suivre partout comme ça. Mais Izuku se fichait bien de ce que les autres en pensaient et appréciait ces moments seul à seule avec sa meilleure amie. Même si en y réfléchissant, il aurait bien aimé les passer avec Todoroki. Il rougit encore à cette pensée.

\- Deku? Deku? Tu m'écoutes?, l'interpella la jeune fille

\- Heu oui, tu disais ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas, répondit Uraraka en soupirant,

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais à autre chose, balbutia-t-il en rougissant pour la troisième fois de la journée.

\- Toi, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, tu me caches quelque chose. Elle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse, et ajouta : Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton air rêveur et tes pommettes rosées ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien omis en me racontant tes vacances?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, nia-t-il, rougissant de plus belle,

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, le menaça-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais frémit par avance. Il savait qu'Uraraka était une vrai diablesse, quand il s'agissait de lui tirer les vers du nez, et il priait pour qu'elle ne devine pas trop vite ce qu'il se tramait. Pas avant qu'il ait parlé à Shoto.

La journée passa, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de discuter avec le garçon. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il s'approchait de lui, l'interpelait, mais l'autre disparaissait aussitôt, prétextant avoir des choses importantes à faire. Izuku commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et il se promit d'aller le voir dans sa chambre après le dîner. Au moins, là-bas, il ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

Vers 22:00, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et hésita. Il se força à respirer calmement pendant plusieurs secondes, puis frappa trois petits coups délicats. Il entendit son ami se lever et la porte s'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que le pyjama bleu à rayures qu'arborait le jeune homme était le même que celui qu'il lui avait enlevé le soir de leur incartade. Il sourit à cette pensée.

\- Je peux entrer ?, demanda Deku d'une voix sautillante,

Todoroki s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et referma derrière lui. Un silence plutôt gênant s'installa.

\- Alors ? Tu as une raison valable de venir me déranger à cette heure ?, l'interrogea le fils d'Endeavor,

\- Je suis désolé. Si je t'embête, je peux revenir une prochaine fois, répondit son camarade, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, prêt à repartir,

\- Nan c'est rien, reste.

Izuku se dit que c'était un signe favorable et reprit confiance en lui. Il s'avança et rassembla tout son courage:

\- Je suis venu pour savoir si tu..., enfin, si jamais ça t'intéresserait de, heu... être un peu plus qu'un ami?

Un long silence lui répondit. Il reprit, très mal à l'aise devant ce manque d'enthousiasme:

\- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir, j'avais pensé que peut-être...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu t'imaginer, mais oublie ce qui est arrivé, c'était une bêtise de ma part. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir induit en erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Izuku sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son comportement et son ton cassant étaient tellement en contradiction avec ce qu'il lui avait laissé entendre deux jours auparavant. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce revirement de situation.

\- D'accord, je comprends, excuse moi de t'avoir embêté, ajouta-t-il en tentant de sourire et de retenir ses larmes, ce qui ressemblait plus à une affreuse grimace, bonne nuit Todoroki.

Midoriya partit, en essayant de cacher sa peine au fond de son coeur, mais aussitôt arrivé dans sa chambre, il fondit en larme. C'était trop dur à encaisser. Il y a une semaine encore, il pensait qu'il aimait les filles, puis, en trois jours à peine, il avait appris que les hommes l'attiraient aussi, et qu'il aimait sûrement Shoto, puis il s'était fait froidement rejeter par ce dernier.

Le lendemain, il hésita à aller en cours. Son moral était au plus bas. Il savait que s'il croisait le regard du beau jeune homme, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Mais pour ne pas inquiéter sa meilleure amie, il décida de se composer un visage joyeux, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était sans imaginer ce qu'il allait voir en sortant du bâtiment.

Il rejoignit Uraraka sur le perron, et ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'école. Deku n'avait pas déjeuné, alors il décida d'aller chercher un sandwich à la cantine. Quand il revint, son amie lui fit une confidence :

\- Hier on a fait une réunion post-rentrée entre filles dans la chambre de Mina, et devine ce qu'on a découvert ?

\- Je suppose que vous avez encore parlé de garçons ?

\- Oui! Et j'ai tiré les vers du nez à Momo...

Deku eu un élan de compassion pour sa pauvre camarade.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

\- Elle nous a avoué qu'elle a demandé à Todoroki de sortir avec elle dimanche ! C'est pas génial ?

Il sursauta en entendant ces mots.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?, répondit-il, d'un air détaché,

\- Oui, évidement ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là... Tu pourrais faire une mine plus gaie quand même ! C'est génial pour eux.

\- Oui tu as raison c'est vraiment super, j'irai les féliciter!, répondit-il d'un air faussement enjoué.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait encore plus brisé que la veille. Il avait espéré que Shoto reviendrait vers lui, que c'était une méprise, qu'ils s'étaient mal compris. Mais il s'était mis en couple avec elle le lendemain de leur petite histoire. Cela prouvait que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à oublier, comme il le lui avait conseillé. Mais c'était vraiment malhonnête de sa part de lui faire ça. Si c'était Momo qu'il aimait, il n'aurait pas dû laisser les choses déraper comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Midoriya était dévasté et en voulait au garçon de l'avoir mis dans cet état. S'il ne l'avait pas touché ce soir-là , il aurait été franchement heureux de voir un couple se former, mais là, il avait juste envie de retourner pleurer en position fœtale dans son lit.

La sonnerie retentit, et les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers leur classe en courant. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie d'être en retard et de se faire gronder par leur professeur principal. Cela aurait rendu cette journée encore plus désagréable.


	3. En couple

En couple

Todoroki avait eu une rentrée mouvementée. Entre les cours qui devenaient de plus en plus durs, Midoriya qui lui avait à moitié fait une déclaration et Momo qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, dès la première semaine, tout s'était précipité autour de lui. Le jeune homme soupira.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il sortait avec la jeune femme, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne l'aimait pas. Elle était vraiment adorable avec lui, essayant de faire de son mieux pour le combler. Elle était même plutôt jolie avec son corps sculpté par les entraînements rudes de UA, pourtant, elle ne l'attirait pas vraiment.

Il avait essayé de se donner dans cette relation, acceptant de sortir avec elle au cinéma un samedi après-midi et d'aller à la patinoire un dimanche, échangeant quelques SMS avec elle le soir, mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'ennuyait. Parfois, elle venait dans sa chambre pour dormir avec lui, et ils faisaient des choses pas très catholiques, mais même le sexe avec elle ne le comblait pas. Elle avait insisté pour lui faire une fellation, une fois, pensant que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir, mais il n'avait rien ressenti. Il devait souvent se forcer à imaginer des choses obscènes, pour pouvoir mettre fin à leurs ébats, interminables à ses yeux. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque qu'il tenait plus longtemps que la moyenne, essayant de le complimenter. Mais lui, savait quelle en était la raison, et la majorité du temps, il préférait fermer les yeux, pour ne pas la voir, pour imaginer que ce n'était pas elle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à continuer dans cette direction. Ça ne marchait pas. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Alors pourquoi ?! Il savait qu'il lui ferait du mal en rompant, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas amoureux, il la considérait comme une bonne amie. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Mais en s'obstinant, il ne faisait que retarder sa souffrance... Elle n'était pas bête non plus, et devait bien remarquer que quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'osait pas poser de questions, de peur de le déranger.

Tôt ou tard, Shoto savait qu'il devrait faire un choix douloureux pour la jeune fille. Mais ça serait sûrement un mal pour un bien. En attendant, il profitait que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Ça ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé, et il fallait dire que ça avait des côtés agréables de se laisser chouchouter. Il avait souvent le droit à des bentos maisons ou à des messages de bonne nuit, qui lui rappelaient régulièrement qu'il y avait une personne en ce bas monde qui se souciait de lui et qui l'aimait. Et c'était plutôt plaisant de se sentir désiré. Même s'il ne désirait pas en retour, ça regonflait son ego malmené.

En effet, il avait passé des vacances insupportables avec son père, encore plus détestable que d'habitude, car sa soeur était partie en classe verte avec ses petits élèves, et ne pouvait pas le surveiller. Il avait alors décidé, au bout d'une semaine de calvaire, de revenir à l'internat pour le reste de ses congés, car il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il avait eu le droit à sept jours merveilleux de remontrances, remarques désagréables et critiques acerbes de la part de son géniteur, qui, comme toujours, le trouvait médiocre et décevant, et prenait un plaisir malsain à le lui rappeler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Il soupira à nouveau et décida de sortir courir pour se changer les idées. Il mit un short et un tee-shirt ample, laça ses baskets préférées et attrapa ses écouteurs. Il choisit d'aller dans un parc à côté du lycée, car il en avait marre de rester enfermé dans ces lieux. L'air était doux, et il faisait encore jour malgré l'heure. Il fit quelques tours entre les bosquets magnifiques remplis de jolies pivoines, d'iris et de muguet, qui rappelaient qu'en ce mois de mai, le printemps faisait doucement son œuvre.

En s'approchant de la fontaine, il vit une personne qu'il aurait aimé éviter, et pria pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Manque de chance, il croisa les yeux émeraudes de Midoriya, qui détourna aussitôt le regard et changea de direction. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores fut attristé par cette réaction. Depuis qu'il l'avait éconduit, pas très délicatement, certes, son ami ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, et l'évitait le plus possible. Devant les autres, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais le reste du temps... Cela lui faisait sincèrement de la peine, mais il se voyait mal avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son camarade. Tout avait déjà été dit. Mais perdre un ami était difficile. Surtout quand il était votre seul ami.

La frustration avait redonné beaucoup d'énergie au garçon qui accéléra et fit plusieurs fois le tour du jardin, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement et la tombée de la nuit le force à rentrer. Il prit une douche rapide et se coucha directement, trop fatigué pour lutter contre le sommeil, qui le délivrerait de ses sombres pensées.

De son côté, Midoriya était bouleversé. Quand il avait vu Shoto se diriger vers lui, il avait paniqué. En un mois, ses sentiments n'avaient pas du tout changé. Il était désespéré. C'était venu si soudainement! Il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser, et ça lui pesait de croiser Todoroki tous les jours, parfois même avec Momo... Imaginer que sa camarade avait la chance de l'embrasser autant qu'elle le voulait et sûrement plus le rendait malade. Lui aussi aurait voulu toucher Shoto, le prendre dans ses bras, être à ses côtés. Chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis sa déclaration… Les deux garçons s'étaient pourtant rapprochés durant ces derniers mois, et ils traînaient de plus en plus ensemble. Cette proximité manquait à Deku. En soi, il aurait pu revenir vers lui, comme si rien nétait arrivé, mais ça aurait été un mensonge trop douloureux.

Maintenant, il passait encore plus de temps avec Ochako. Tout son temps à vrai dire. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui dire pour Shoto. Elle saurait le conseiller et l'aider à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui… Elle était vraiment adorable, et irremplaçable.

Son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet. Izuku se retourna pour l'attraper du bout des doigts, par flemme de se relever. C'était Uraraka, justement. Elle lui proposait une sortie au parc d'attraction. Juste tous les deux. Il se dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, alors il accepta.

Ochako attendait nerveusement devant l'écran de son portable. Elle avait enfin osé envoyer un message à Deku. Elle lui avait proposé d'aller au parc d'attraction en tête à tête le lendemain. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle y pensait, mais la réunion hebdomadaire des filles dans la chambre de Mina l'avait décidée à faire un pas vers le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle l'avait compris, mais elle le voyait différemment des autres garçons. Quand Momo leur avait annoncé qu'elle était avec Shoto, la jeune fille s'était décidée à prendre exemple sur son amie. Elle avait donc réfléchi à un plan parfait pour avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme. Ces derniers temps, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et elle voyait ça comme un signe d'encouragement. Avec l'aide de ses copines, elle avait décidé que le parc d'attraction était un endroit suffisamment neutre, mais tout de même assez romantique pour sa déclaration. Dans le pire des cas, s'il refusait, elle pourrait toujours rentrer.

La jeune fille fut tirée de sa rêverie par une notification provenant de son mobile, qu'elle tenait toujours. Elle ouvrit précipitamment le message, et fut soulagée de lire une réponse positive. Toute tentative aurait due être avortée si son ami n'avait pas voulu sortir ce jour-là.

Elle était déterminée à mener son plan à bien. La seule chose qui la tracassait était un potentiel rejet, même si Tsuyu et Mina avaient l'air certaines que ça ne serait pas le cas... Elle s'endormit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait au réveil.


	4. Le parc d'attraction

Le parc d'attraction

La jeune fille avait décidé de mettre sa plus jolie tenue. Elle avait choisi une jolie robe bleu ciel, qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et qui convenait parfaitement à la douceur de la saison, et un grand chapeau pour se protéger du soleil. Elle attendait Deku sur le perron de l'internat, un peu nerveuse.

\- Salut Uraraka !, lança le garçon en arrivant un peu après elle,

\- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?, répondit-elle joyeusement,

\- Un peu fatigué... souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils descendirent vers l'arrêt de bus, discutant de tout et de rien.

Deku ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, mais il se dit qu'il le ferait sûrement sur le chemin du retour, pour ne pas alourdir l'ambiance, et aussi parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction, mais ça, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Ils étaient sur les lieux dès 10:00, et eurent ainsi le temps de faire le tour du parc avant de déjeuner, vu qu'il n'était pas immense. Ochako avait préparé deux délicieux bento, et fut ravie de voir qu'Izuku appréciait sa cuisine. Elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la liste des choses qu'il aimait, et avait essayé de faire une préparation à son goût : porc pané, salade d'algues, œufs durs, riz et petits légumes pour accompagner le tout. Il la remercia joyeusement et le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement devant ce sourire chaleureux qu'il arborait.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois le grand huit, et elle remarqua fièrement, que ses entraînements avaient payés, car elle n'avait pas eu mal au coeur. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers des stands qui permettaient de gagner différents lots, et Ochako se prit d'admiration pour une peluche en forme de grenouille. Elle tenta donc sa chance au chamboule tout, mais même en utilisant son alter pour faire voler la balle, ce qui n'était pas autorisé, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir toutes les boîtes de la pyramide. Deku essaya donc à son tour, et s'y reprit à trois fois pour réussir, mettant 0,1% du One For All dans son index pour avoir plus de chance de viser correctement la pyramide de boîtes. Ils vinrent finalement à bout du jeu, et Midoriya fut satisfait d'avoir pu gagner le doudou pour son amie. Quand elle le récupéra, ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation et elle remercia son camarade avec empressement. Deku se fit la réflexion qu'elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle était si joyeuse et que celui qui l'aurait comme petite amie aurait de la chance d'être avec une fille aussi géniale.

C'est à ce moment précis que la pluie commença à tomber, se transformant quasi instantanément en déluge. Deku attrapa rapidement la main de son amie, la tirant en courant, vers l'abri le plus proche. Les deux adolescents se réfugièrent sous le porche d'un magasin de souvenirs. Ils étaient complètements trempés, et leurs affaires aussi...

\- Heureusement que c'est la grenouille qu'on a pris et pas le lion! Elle supportera mieux l'eau que lui!, déclara Ochako en riant,

Le garçon pouffa avec elle, et se dit qu'il était vraiment heureux d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Elle reprit :

\- Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire…

\- Oui? Je t'écoute, répondit-il innocemment,

\- Je, voilà, ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais Deku, je pense que tu me plais, et j'aimerais que tu sois mon petit ami…, avoua-t-elle en rougissant,

\- Oh, je ne m'y attendais pas…

Son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure face à cette annonce. Il était amoureux de Shoto, mais si Uraraka sortait avec lui, il pourrait sûrement l'oublier, ou alors… il pourrait essayer de rendre le garçon jaloux, ou au moins, de briser le masque d'indifférence qu'il affichait depuis un mois. Dans les deux cas, il ressortirait gagnant de cette expérience, et puis s'il lui disait non, il perdrait sa meilleure amie, et c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

\- Ah heu c'est pas grave t'inquiète pas, je…, reprit-elle avec un rire nerveux,

\- Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est inattendu que je refuse… avança-t-il doucement,

Il vit la déception qui baignait les yeux de son amie disparaître, pour laisser place à un large sourire.

\- Donc, je suis officiellement ta copine?, ajouta-t-elle, pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris,

Deku ne répondit pas, mais l'attira vers lui, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Voyant que le temps ne s'améliorait pas, ils achetèrent un parapluie, à l'effigie du parc évidemment, et rentrèrent à UA, main dans la main.

Izuku ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir envisagé d'utiliser Ochako. Ce comportement calculateur ne lui ressemblait pas et il était sincèrement étonné d'avoir pu penser à rendre quelqu'un jaloux. Il en conclut que le désespoir amoureux avait dû faire ressortir ses côtés les plus sombres. Il espérait vraiment que sa nouvelle petite amie pourrait lui changer les idées. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ? Il soupira. La jeune fille qui lui tenait la main sur le manche du parapluie lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Deku ? Je vois bien que tu as des petits yeux depuis la rentrée…

\- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Il n'avait finalement pas dit à son amie ce qu'il avait prévu de lui expliquer, et il aurait été dommage qu'elle l'apprenne, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle en aurait été peinée.

\- Tu angoisses encore pour les cours, c'est ça ? insista-t-elle

\- Oui c'est ça, dit-il, sautant sur l'occasion.

En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisqu'il trouvait que tout était devenu plus dur, maintenant qu'ils étaient en première, et il appréhendait beaucoup les examens qui arriveraient trop rapidement.

\- Tu ne dois pas te démoraliser Izuku ! s'exclama la jeune fille sur un ton plus sérieux, tu es vraiment très intelligent, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne réussisses pas à devenir professionnel! Continue à faire de ton mieux, et si tu as du mal, tu pourras toujours demander à Momo, elle est vraiment douée pour expliquer les choses. Je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangerait pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Midoriya se dit que Momo était la dernière personne à qui il aurait voulu parler étant donné les circonstances, mais il acquiesça. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier la jeune fille.

Les deux "amoureux" arrivèrent enfin à l'internat, où ils filèrent, chacun de leur côté, se réchauffer sous les jets brûlants des douches communes.

Une fois en pyjama, Uraraka décida de mettre du parfum. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais elle se dit que cela plairait sûrement à son petit ami. "Son petit ami"... Comme ces trois mots sonnaient délicieusement à son oreille... Elle pouvait clairement remercier l'averse d'avoir su frapper au bon moment, lui permettant de passer à l'action. Cette journée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, et elle la classait parmi les meilleures de sa vie. Elle avait vraiment hâte de raconter son succès aux filles, qui avaient passé la journée à lui envoyer des messages d'encouragement.

Elle rangea ses affaires de toilettes, et prit le parapluie que Deku lui avait laissé, en vrai gentleman. Elle avait décidé de lui rendre, malgré tout, car c'était lui qui l'avait acheté, et elle trouvait légitime qu'il le garde. Elle mit ses chaussons tout doux et se dirigea en sautillant jusqu'à la chambre du garçon.

Elle frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Le garçon l'invita à entrer et elle en profita pour détailler la pièce. Elle avait déjà vu sa chambre, mais elle n'était pas venue souvent, ni restée très longtemps. Elle trouvait que sa collection de goodies All Might était vraiment incroyable, et elle se demandait depuis quand il amassait tout ça. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un Izuku perturbé qui lui demanda pourquoi elle était là. Elle lui tendit gentiment le parapluie.

\- Ohhh, mais tu aurais pu le garder voyons! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

Elle lui sourit mystérieusement en retour. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Midoriya ne comprenait pas vraiment quoi. Alors elle ajouta :

\- Comme je te l'ai rapporté, j'ai le droit à un remerciement… non?

Là, c'était déjà plus clair. Il accepta l'ordre sous entendu et s'avança vers la jeune fille en tremblant. C'était son premier baiser. Si on faisait abstraction de sa longue soirée avec Shoto… qu'il était sensé oublier… La demoiselle ferma les yeux, et Deku attrapa délicatement son visage, qu'il rapprocha du sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement, et au bout de quelques secondes, les deux jeunes gens se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Uraraka avait les joues rosées et lui proposa d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le dîner, un peu gênée d'avoir été si entreprenante avec lui.

Ils partirent main dans la main, ainsi, tout le monde comprendrait qu'ils étaient maintenant plus que des meilleurs amis.


	5. Accident

Accident

Shoto avait bien vu que Midoriya sortait avec sa meilleure amie, mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Il était content pour lui. C'était la preuve qu'il allait mieux, qu'il avait remis de l'ordre dans ses sentiments et qu'il avait oublié leur… erreur de parcours. Tout était donc pour le mieux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser au joli garçon… il reporta son attention sur le cours.

Et c'est le protocole que vous devez appliquer à chaque fois que vous êtes en contact avec des blessés, termina Aizawa sensei.

Tant pis pour le protocole, il rattraperait avec Momo qui se ferait un grand plaisir de lui prêter le sien. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires. Et se dirigea vers la cantine. Il rejoint ses camarades déjà en train de dévorer leurs pâtes à la bolognaise. Il s'assit auprès d'eux et mangea silencieusement. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des efforts de socialisation. Izuku le regardait de loin, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il pensait à lui.

Tout le monde retourna en cours vers 13:00, car ils avaient entraînement cet après-midi là. Ils s'échauffèrent sur le terrain et remarquèrent que leur professeur était en retard. Quand il arriva enfin, ce fut pour leur annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle :

\- Il y a eu une explosion dans le métro en ville. Il y a énormément de blessés. On ne sait pas qui a fait ça, mais on le recherche activement. On soupçonne l'alliance des vilains. Mettez vous tout de suite en tenue. Je veux tout le monde au portail dans trois minutes.

Personne ne pipa mot et chacun courut chercher ses affaires. C'était un cas d'urgence et grâce à leurs permis provisoires, ils étaient sur la liste des appelés à agir dans ce genre de situation. Ils se rendirent sur le lieu de l'attaque en moins de dix minutes, accompagnés de leurs professeurs.

Leur objectif principal était de secourir les victimes, et si par hasard, ils voyaient quelqu'un de suspect, le signaler à Best Jeanist immédiatement.

Le fils d'Endeavor s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été attentif le matin même, car cela pourrait desservir les blessés, mais comme les apprentis héros se répartirent par petits groupes, personne ne remarqua ses lacunes. Celle qui, à l'inverse, brillait dans ce genre de missions était Ochako. Elle était très efficace, et grâce à son pouvoir de gravité, elle pouvait très rapidement évacuer les blessés. Elle s'organisa avec Kyoka qui pouvait repérer facilement les victimes ensevelies grâce à son alter Earphone Jack. Shoto s'associa avec Hanta, qui combinait son alter Ruban Adhésif à sa glace pour renforcer les fondations de la ligne souterraine qui risquaient de s'effondrer encore plus à cause des allées et venues des sauveteurs. Deku aidait aux soins de première nécessité avec Recovery Girl et Momo, qui créait le plus de bandages possible. Ils restèrent sur place tout l'après-midi, rejoints au fur et à mesure par les forces de l'ordre et les pompiers. Ils avaient presque fini quand l'élu d'All Might entendit une espèce de gémissement étouffé à sa droite. Ils se dirigea vers les décombres, et le bruit s'accentua. Il était si faible, qu'avec le brouhaha ambiant, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il souleva quelques pans de murs déchirés, et trouva un bébé, qui avait sûrement dû être éjecté de son couffin. Il s'approcha délicatement de lui pour le récupérer, mais une énorme barre de métal tomba au même moment, le projetant à terre. Maintenant qu'il s'était infiltré dans la brèche, il devait ressortir sans faire trop de secousses. Il se concentra pour ne pas faire de maladresse, mais le sort était contre lui et une cloison s'effondra, le forçant à reculer encore. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler Uraraka, mais personne ne répondit. Il soupira et se rapprocha du nourrisson. Il ne devait même pas avoir un mois. Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air blessé, et semblait avoir été épargné par les effondrements. Izuku se demanda si la personne qui était avec lui avait été secourue, et se dit qu'elle devait être paniquée par la perte de l'enfant. Un bruit très fort se fit entendre et une partie du plafond tomba, directement sur le petit. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour le protéger, qu'il se fit écraser par le béton. Une poutrelle pénétra violemment dans son torse, et il cracha du sang. Son poumon devait être perforé. Il pria pour que le deuxième continue de fonctionner, car l'étouffement n'était pas une mort très attirante. Se noyer dans son propre sang non plus d'ailleurs. Il souffrait terriblement, et il sentit sa tête tourner de plus en plus. Il eut juste le temps de vérifier que le bébé était sain et sauf sous son bras, qu'il s'évanouit. L'enfant se remit à pleurer de plus belle, mais ces geignements ne réveillèrent pas l'adolescent. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que personne ne les remarque.

Aizawa sensei rassembla ses élèves, et leur fit un débriefing rapide. Il était fier de leur rapidité de réaction et, à part quelques erreurs sans gravité, ils avaient été quasiment irréprochables. On voyait clairement que l'enseignement de UA était très supérieur à la moyenne, car ils s'étaient tous comportés en héros. Il les pria d'aider à finir de ranger le matériel, puis de rentrer au lycée. Ils étaient dispensés du reste des cours de la journée. Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand une élève l'interpella :

\- Monsieur, Izuku n'est pas là. Il m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure mais je ne l'avais pas vu, et quand j'ai essayé de le rappeler, il n'a pas décroché. Je suis très inquiète pour lui, ajouta Ochako,

\- À quel poste était-il? demanda sèchement le héros, visiblement anxieux,

\- Avec moi, aux soins, mais il est parti à un moment et je ne l'ai pas vu revenir…

\- Merde. Rappelle les autres, je veux que tout le monde s'y mette.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherches intensives, c'est Koji, qui, en discutant avec un moucheron et un rat, découvrit l'endroit où été enseveli leur camarade. Il appela les autres. Aizawa donna rapidement des ordres, et Shoto dû consolider les parois, pendant que Tsuyu envoyait sa langue récupérer le garçon. Ils essayèrent ainsi, mais ça ne marchait pas, car l'apprenti hero était coincé sous les gravats. Ils fallait soulever ces débris le plus rapidement possible et Uraraka était la candidate idéale pour cette tâche. Tsuyu l'amena au plus près du corps de son petit ami et elle commença à faire léviter tout ce qui pouvait empêcher de le ramener à la surface. Quand la voie fut dégagée, elle lança enfin un regard à celui qu'elle aimait tant. Alors elle comprit ce qui l'avait amené dans cet endroit si dangereux. Elle cria aux autres de se préparer à accueillir le bébé, car elle ne pouvait pas évaluer ses blessures dans la pénombre.

Quand les deux survivants furent enfin acheminés vers la surface, une ambulance prit le relai et les conduit sans plus tarder à l'hôpital. Deku était dans un sale état et personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il était tiré d'affaire pour le moment. Il passa plusieurs jours dans le coma, contrairement à l'enfant, indemne, qui avait très vite retrouvé ses parents. Le jeune homme avait un trou béant dans la poitrine, et les médecins ne pouvaient pas encore savoir si sa moelle épinière était endommagée. Ils craignaient qu'il garde de graves séquelles de cet accident. Le seul point positif était que son état était stable et qu'il respirait correctement depuis l'intervention chirurgicale qui avait permis de sauver son poumon droit.

Shoto tournait en rond depuis deux jours. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur son travail. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Izuku. Et si sa colonne vertébrale était gravement touchée et qu'il ne pouvait plus remarcher ? Alors son rêve de devenir un héros ne se réaliserait jamais… Pire, s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Le jeune homme ne voulait pas envisager cette option. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Midoriya était le garçon le plus déterminé de leur classe, il lutterait jusqu'au bout. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans sa chambre à ruminer, alors il partit se balader un peu vers trois heures du matin. Il croisa Ochako avec une tasse de tisane à la main. Elle avait des cernes énormes et les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Elle esquissa un sourire triste à son camarade en le voyant. Elle semblait aussi tourmentée que lui. En tant que petite amie, il était naturel qu'elle soit la plus affectée de tous. Shoto ressentit cependant une pointe de jalousie envers la jeune fille. Elle avait le droit d'aller voir leur camarade autant qu'elle le désirait, elle, contrairement aux autres élèves. Lui aussi aurait aimé rendre visite à leur ami. Il se rendait désormais compte à quel point il avait été idiot de l'éviter pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il avait envie d'être avec lui.

Le jeune garçon soupira et sortit. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, autant mettre son temps à profit. Il se dirigea vers le gymnase pour s'entraîner un peu, ça le défoulerait. Après avoir fait des pompes et des abdos, il prit un shinai et répéta différents mouvements de kendo. Concentré sur son sabre en bois, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Ida s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Todoroki se retourna vivement et se détendit en voyant son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille, Tenya ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux,

\- Je te retourne la question…

Shoto lui lança un regard mauvais, alors le garçon reprit :

\- Tu sais, j'ai croisé Uraraka et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait aussi vu tout à l'heure. Elle s'inquiète pour toi… et elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien depuis quelques temps. En tant que délégué et en tant qu'ami, je suis venu te demander ce qu'il y a ?

La vérité c'est que le jeune homme, lui même, était perdu. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il s'inquiétait pour Deku, comme tout camarade digne de ce nom le ferait, il se rendait bien compte que sa réaction était disproportionnée, plus forte que celle d'un ami attentionné, et il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette petite voix de lui rappeler narquoisement ce qui s'était passé à la rentrée. Il avait prié pour oublier, agi comme si de rien n'était, ignoré Midoriya et était même sorti avec Momo, pourtant il savait que son comportement sonnait faux. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à celui qui se tenait devant lui.

\- C'est Yaoyorozu n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble, mais j'ai bien vu que tu étais distant avec elle,

\- Je… c'est compliqué…

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans tes histoires de cœur, mais sache que si tu n'es pas heureux avec elle, il ne faut pas que tu restes avec elle par facilité. Ce n'est pas bon ni pour toi, ni pour elle. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui prend soin d'elle et qui l'aime… Enfin ce n'est que mon avis ! Je te laisse il est bientôt l'heure de se lever, je vais essayer de profiter d'une dernière demi-heure de sommeil.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Shoto soupira une fois de plus. Il reposa l'épée et décida de prendre une bonne douche. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à faire du sport, alors il en avait bien besoin.

L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son dos détendait agréablement tous ses muscles et il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son ami. Ida avait raison évidemment. Il prit la décision de parler à Momo le jour même. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il finirait par se dégonfler et la situation ne changerait jamais… Il savait que la jeune fille l'attendrait devant sa chambre à six heures et demi pour aller déjeuner, alors il essaya de préparer ses mots. À l'heure dite, il sortit et la vit. Elle lui fit un signe de la main en souriant. Le moment était arrivé : le moment de changer les choses, d'arrêter de lui mentir, de se voiler la face… et de lui briser le coeur


	6. Retour à la normale

Retour à la normale

Midoriya ouvrit les yeux. Les lumières du plafonnier l'éblouissaient, ce qui l'empêcha de reconnaître tout de suite l'endroit où il avait atterri. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, tout lui revint en mémoire immédiatement. Sa première pensée fut pour le bébé, mais il conclut rapidement que si on l'avait lui-même retrouvé sous les décombres, c'est que le petit avait aussi dû être secouru. Il soupira, ce qui lui fit un mal de chien, et il se promit immédiatement de respirer prudemment à partir de cet instant. Il ne regrettait pas du tout son geste héroïque, mais il l'avait payé cher. Il tourna la tête et vit sa mère endormie sur un fauteuil. Elle était sûrement restée éveillée toute la nuit pour veiller sur lui. Il sourit à cette pensée. Le jeune homme appuya ensuite sur un bouton, pour appeler un membre du personnel médical. Son réveil soulagea tout le monde et il put rentrer chez lui après une série d'examens et une bonne semaine de repos sous surveillance. Il était, par la même occasion, dispensé d'école pendant une dizaine de jours. Malgré le fait qu'il ne garderait finalement aucune séquelle de cet incident, il était affaibli et risquait d'aggraver son état s'il ne restait pas bien sagement dans son lit, et sa mère était tout à fait décidée à veiller à ce qu'il respecte les ordres du médecin à la lettre.

Dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion, ses camarades de classe débarquèrent dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter bon courage et lui témoigner leur affection. Même Shoto était venu et sa présence lui avait mis du baume au cœur.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, il décida de lui envoyer un message pour renouer le contact, car leurs relations étaient plutôt froides ces derniers temps. Il tapa : "Merci d'être passé avec les autres tout à l'heure, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir ! :)". Il respira un bon coup, effaça tout, puis réécrit la même chose pour finalement l'envoyer en fermant les yeux.

Plusieurs heures après, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bicolores remarqua une notification sur son portable, qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre en sortant. Quand il lut le nom de Midoriya, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il se fustigea mentalement, se disant que sa réaction était exagérée, puis, après avoir fixé le téléphone plusieurs secondes, il ouvrit le message, emporté par la curiosité. Il sourit. C'était typique de Deku de vouloir remercier les gens pour une chose aussi normale que de rendre visite à un ami convalescent. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que cette petite attention lui faisait plaisir. Surtout maintenant qu'il n'était plus engagé auprès de son ex. Il avait donc le droit de penser à qui il voulait sans culpabiliser, et c'était un soulagement. Il pensa au jeune garçon pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, et s'endormit, apaisé.

À l'étage d'en dessous, un conciliabule nocturne ultra sélect et top secret se tenait dans la chambre de Mina, comme la tradition l'exigeait. Toutes les filles avaient été réunies après le dîner pour parler du drame survenu la veille : la rupture de Momo et Todoroki. La jeune fille avait les yeux rougis, mais gardait la tête haute. Elle expliqua d'une petite voix, que celui qu'elle aimait l'avait abordée avant le petit déjeuner. Il avait voulu discuter à l'écart, pour ne pas être dérangé. Il lui avait alors fait une déclaration : " Momo, tu es une fille géniale, tu es belle, intelligente, attentionnée et beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le crois, et je sais que tu m'aimes profondément, que tu fais tout ton possible pour me rendre heureux, et ce à tous les niveaux, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je ne veux plus te mentir. Malgré tout ce que tu me donnes chaque jour, je suis incapable de te rendre la pareille. Pas parce que tu ne le mérites pas, mais parce que j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas t'offrir tout l'amour dont tu en as besoin, car même si je t'aime énormément, c'est comme un ami, et non comme un amant. Je sais que cette situation est injuste et qu'elle va te faire souffrir, mais je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps à m'aimer, alors que je n'y arrive pas de mon côté. J'ai réalisé que mon cœur était déjà pris et que je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi à mon égard. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, j'aurais préféré t'aimer de tout mon cœur moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas réussi et je ne veux pas te faire davantage de mal en te faisant espérer plus longtemps. Je suis désolé… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir pendant un temps, mais quand tu te seras remise de ta peine, n'hésite pas à reprendre une place importante dans ma vie, car je ne veux pas perdre ma précieuse amie." Il avait ensuite déposé un baiser d'adieu sur sa joue, le plus sincère de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés, puis l'avait laissée. Alors seulement, elle s'était autorisée à laisser couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusque là. Personne n'osa réagir, puis après un moment de silence, Kyoka répondit :

\- Même si ce n'est pas facile à entendre, il valait mieux que ça arrive maintenant, plutôt qu'après. Il aurait été un vrai goujat s'il était resté avec toi plus longtemps, en sachant qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

\- Tu rigoles ?! s'écria Mina, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait ! Il est sortit avec elle sans être amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'en couchant avec elle, il aurait subitement le coup de foudre ? Nan mais franchement, ça ne se fait pas. Il a joué avec ses sentiments et je suis sûre qu'il savait depuis le début que ça allait se terminer ainsi…

Ochako lui fit les gros yeux et elle s'excusa auprès de Momo pour ses propos indélicats. Uraraka lui rappela qu'elles étaient toutes là pour elle et que si elle avait besoin de soutien, d'une oreille attentive ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, personne ne la laisserait tomber. Momo esquissa un sourire en acquiesçant, et la remercia.

La jeune fille était vraiment au plus bas. Elle essayait de donner le change pour ne pas trop inquiéter son entourage, mais elle se sentait mal. Elle avait juste envie de se pelotonner sous sa couette en position fœtale, de s'endormir, et de ne jamais se réveiller. En fait, elle s'en voulait plus à elle-même qu'au garçon, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. S'il ne l'aimait pas, ça ne pouvait être que de sa faute à elle. Elle n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, pas assez désirable, pas assez bien pour le fils du deuxième plus grand héros du japon. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu imaginer qu'une personne comme elle pourrait être la petite amie d'un garçon si extraordinaire. Elle avait bien vu, pendant le temps où ils avaient formé un couple, qu'il ne lui ouvrait pas entièrement son cœur, mais elle avait fait mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle se rassurait en lui trouvant des excuses : il n'était pas prêt à parler de son passé compliqué, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis encore assez longtemps, il voulait protéger son jardin secret, ou bien ce n'était juste pas le bon moment d'aborder ces sujets-là. Elle avait nié l'évidence et maintenant, la triste réalité la rattrapait violemment. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas ces quelques semaines passées en sa compagnie. Il avait été son premier amour et à ce titre, il lui avait fait ressentir ses premiers émois. Elle avait découvert la sensation des papillons dans le ventre, du cœur qui s'accélère soudainement au moindre geste de l'être aimé, elle avait vu un homme nu, et Dieu seul savait à quel point Shoto était extrêmement agréable à regarder dans son plus simple appareil, mais aussi à toucher, à caresser, à embrasser, à dévorer et bien plus encore. Elle lui avait aussi offert sa virginité, lui volant la sienne au passage, et elle était fière d'être celle qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour d'une nuit, à défaut de celui d'une vie.

Elle avait lu sur un site internet douteux qu'il fallait onze semaines pour se remettre d'une rupture, alors elle attendait en comptant les jours. Elle attendait que l'amour disparaisse et que la cicatrice se referme petit à petit. Et après deux jours à se morfondre, elle trouvait déjà le temps long.


	7. Désir

Désir

Midoriya était revenu à l'école et Shoto n'avait toujours pas osé venir lui parler. Il le regardait de loin, mais comme le garçon était toujours bien entouré, il se persuadait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Alors il continuait à rester en retrait. De son côté, Deku avait appris la bonne nouvelle de la rupture de Momo et Todoroki, et il exultait. Il s'en voulait un peu de se réjouir du malheur des autres, mais il était quand même soulagé. Par contre, il se questionnait sur la raison de ce soudain revirement de situation. Il n'était pas naïf au point d'imaginer qu'il était la cause de leur séparation, et il était passé à autre chose de toute façon. Il avait cependant entendu dire que ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui avait mis fin à son histoire d'amour, donc il en déduisait que son camarade devait cacher des choses. Il se promit de demander à Uraraka ce qu'elle savait, car il était certain qu'elle avait entendu la version de son amie et il était très intéressé par les détails de cette histoire. Et cela n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec son béguin plus ou moins refoulé pour le jeune homme. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Izuku s'évertuer à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il s'acharnait, en vain, sur une des leçons de mathématiques qu'il avait loupée. Il était dans un état de désespoir avancé quand il fut sauvé par une intervention opportune : on frappa à la porte. Pressé de fuir ses études de fonction, il sauta de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir. Il découvrit, sans surprise, que c'était sa petite amie qui lui rendait visite. Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle passait régulièrement dans sa chambre, avant de se coucher, soit disant parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé fragile. En réalité, c'était plutôt pour profiter des bras chaud de son amoureux, mais ça, elle aurait été beaucoup trop gênée pour l'avouer.

\- Salut Deku! Je ne te dérange pas ? commença la jeune fille,

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais en train de bosser, mais je n'arrive à rien ce soir, donc je pense que je vais plutôt abandonner, répondit l'apprenti héros avec un air gêné,

\- Il est déjà dix heures, tu ne devrais pas travailler aussi tard ! En plus tu es encore affaibli, donc il faut que tu fasses plus attention à toi… répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en le menaçant d'un doigt accusateur,

\- Oui, oui, tu as raison, excuse moi, je finirai ça demain. Au fait, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? ajouta-t-il,

\- Je voulais justement m'assurer que mon cher petit ami ne faisait pas de zèle et j'avais raison de m'inquiéter, répondit Ochako d'un air taquin. Maintenant, reprit-elle, il est l'heure d'aller au lit…

Elle éteint le plafonnier, ne laissant allumée que la petite lampe du bureau. Dans la pénombre, elle poussa son copain du bout des doigts, en direction du lit. De bon gré, il se plia au jeu en souriant. Il avança doucement, ouvrit les draps, et se coucha comme un petit enfant. Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bonne nuit, la jeune fille souleva la couette pour s'y glisser à son tour. Elle se blottit alors auprès de son bien-aimé en silence. Le jeune homme n'osa rien dire et retint sa respiration. Même s'il n'était pas à proprement parler amoureux de sa meilleure amie, dire qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun effet aurait été un mensonge. Il sentait les courbes de son corps pressé contre le sien et cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle avait mis sa tête contre son épaule et il pouvait deviner son souffle chaud sur sa peau et respirer l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux. Plus bas, leurs corps étaient si proches que sa poitrine était pressée contre son torse et cette sensation était des plus agréables. Ses hormones étaient en ébullition face à tous ces contacts sensuels.

Uraraka n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si entreprenante avec lui, donc il était un peu désarçonné par ce comportement soudain, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant pour autant. Il plaça alors son bras droit au dessus d'elle, et, voyant qu'elle ne s'agitait pas, il la serra plus fort contre lui. Il caressa doucement son dos de haut en bas, ce qui la fit frissonner, puis hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il était autorisé à descendre un peu plus, alors il s'interrompit. Devinant son indécision, la jeune fille remonta un peu pour l'embrasser, ce qui décala la main du garçon sur ses fesses. Il les caressa doucement et se permit de passer la main sous sa chemise de nuit plutôt courte pour sentir sa peau un peu plus proche de lui. Ces frôlements étaient excitants et leurs respirations s'accéléraient de plus en plus. La jeune fille sentait comme une boule de chaleur se former dans son bas ventre et Midoriya devenait de plus en plus dur.

De son côté, Ochako avait soulevé le tee-shirt de celui qu'elle aimait et caressait ses abdominaux bien entretenus. Elle remonta petit à petit sur son ventre, déposant des baisers partout, puis sur ses pectoraux, où elle vit avec tristesse, la grande cicatrice qui barrait désormais son torse. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Elle se sentit alors basculer, et se retrouva sur le dos.

Les deux jeunes gens respiraient bruyamment et elle ne put réfréner son envie de toucher à son tour, le fessier de son amant. Elle glissa doucement ses doigts sous son caleçon, et en même temps, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et les deux jumelles entamèrent une danse endiablée. Alors qu'elle le couvrait de caresses, elle réalisa qu'il avait remonté son pyjama jusqu'à son nombril. Gênée, elle rabaissa son vêtement et chuchota : "pas si haut" d'un air embarrassé. Izuku laissa malgré tout ses mains migrer sous le tissu et demanda innocemment s'il pouvait aller plus au Nord, avant de toucher précautionneusement ses seins. Ils étaient ronds, chauds et doux. L'étudiant n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avec une fille auparavant et il n'était pas déçu. Il caressa les aréoles, puis les tétons durcis de l'adolescente, ce qui l'excita encore plus et Uraraka put sentir son érection grandissante sur sa cuisse.

Après une autre salve de baisers, elle le repoussa délicatement et remis ses habits bien en place. Le jeune homme était un peu déçu que ce moment si intéressant se termine, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il avait déjà de la chance que cela soit arrivé ce-soir là, et il était d'accord avec la jeune fille quant au fait de prendre leurs temps. Là où, avec Shoto, il avait eu envie d'aller très vite et le plus loin possible, il ne ressentait pas cette même urgence avec sa petite amie.

Elle se leva, et pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'elle avait mis une nuisette en satin dorée qui la mettait tout à fait en valeur. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit d'un murmure et disparut sans bruit. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, et Midoriya était tout retourné devant ces prémices de sensations, qui présageait le meilleur.

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, il réalisa que son membre ne s'était pas rendormi pour autant. Il descendit la main dans son caleçon et l'enserra. Il soupira d'aise et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, qui le rendit encore plus dur. Presque automatiquement, les images de la scène qui venait de se produire lui revinrent en tête, et c'est en pensant à Uraraka qu'il vint dans sa main. Ce genre de chose n'était jamais arrivé et il réalisa qu'il ne la voyait plus de la même façon à présent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été vers elle depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, car elle ne l'attirait pas, mais il réalisait à présent qu'elle était vraiment très jolie. Comme il n'était pas entreprenant, elle avait fini par prendre les devants et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer auparavant, il avait apprécié.


	8. Déprime

Déprime

Shoto gémit doucement. La façon dont il le touchait était si érotique. Il sentait les mains de son amant sur ses cuisses et ses caresses étaient insoutenables. Puis, d'un coup, il réalisa qu'il venait de prendre son membre en bouche. C'était si chaud et mouillé… Il avait du mal à se retenir tant les vagues de plaisir étaient puissantes. Il gémit encore plus fort, et n'y tenant plus, il jouit. Il sentait sa semence couler le long de ses cuisses, et c'est ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Trempé et haletant, le jeune homme se releva, et constata honteusement qu'il avait sali ses draps. Il tourna la tête et réalisa qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Il soupira et se leva pour aller prendre une douche, car il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état… Dans la salle de bain commune, il croisa Kirishima qui se moqua de son état :

\- Bah alors, quand on a plus de copine pour se défouler, on fait des rêves salaces Todoroki ? dit-il en ricanant.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un vague grognement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les gloussements de son ami. Il prit une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs, et cela finit de le tirer des brumes du sommeil. Il en profita donc pour aller lancer une lessive, ainsi personne ne le surprendrait dans la buanderie à cette heure tardive. Après avoir lavé son futon et sa couette, il mit le tout dehors pour les faire sécher avant le matin. Il régla une alarme à cinq heures et demi du matin, car il voulait récupérer ses affaires propres sans attirer l'attention sur ses accidents nocturnes… Il n'avait cependant plus de matelas de rechange, car il avait brûlé récemment celui qu'il gardait au cas où. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on se retenait d'utiliser son alter depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il pensa une seconde à s'incruster chez un ami qui avait un grand lit, mais le seul garçon qui lui venait en tête était Izuku, et il aurait été totalement incapable de le déranger à cette heure-ci, surtout après le rêve assez chaud qu'il venait de faire à son sujet. Il se résolut donc à dormir à même le sol et à prendre son mal en patience jusqu'au lendemain.

De son côté, Deku avait passé une très bonne nuit. Après ses émotions de la veille, il avait dormi d'une traite. Il se réveilla, frais comme un gardon et tout joyeux. Quand il descendit déjeuner, il croisa le regard d'Uraraka qui rougit et baissa les yeux instantanément, ce qu'il trouva mignon. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas du tout pensé à ça auparavant. Cette soirée avait agi comme un déclic et il voyait maintenant des détails qui ne l'affectaient pas avant. Il se surprit à penser qu'il se sentait bien avec elle, et qu'il regrettait de moins en moins Shoto. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie, ce qui lui simplifierait grandement la vie, car l'inaccessible fils d'Endeavor ne le côtoyait plus vraiment ces derniers temps. Ce n'était peut-être pas correct de se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre pour se consoler d'un désespoir de coeur, mais il était forcé d'admettre que c'était plutôt efficace.

Shoto était exténué et peinait à suivre les cours du jour, qui ne l'intéressaient que dans une moindre mesure. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces petits regards que lançait Uraraka à son Deku. Mais qu'elle le regarde n'était pas vraiment un problème… Ce qui le tracassait c'était que Midoriya semblait réactif et lui rendait ses sourires, et ça ce n'était vraiment pas normal ! D'habitude, il ne remarquait rien, il ne la regardait même pas… Quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre ces deux-là. Il retournait encore et encore les images de leur aventure dans la salle de bain dans sa tête, et plus il y songeait, plus il avait l'impression d'en avoir rêvé. Est-ce que c'était son esprit torturé qui avait imaginé tout ça pour combler sa solitude ? Pourtant, il était venu le voir après cela pour lui en parler, donc c'était la preuve irréfutable que c'était bien arrivé et que cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent non plus. Shoto soupira et posa la tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais tous ses questionnements, les images de celui qu'il aimait, et ses regrets ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Il se sentait si mal à l'intérieur, comme si on avait pris sa poitrine et qu'on avait vrillé son coeur, ça lui donnait la nausée, il respirait mal et il se sentait vide, complètement seul. Avant de rencontrer ce garçon qui avait chamboulé les certitudes qu'il s'était imposé durant son enfance, il ne vivait pas mal sa solitude. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été séparé de ses frères et sœurs et, à part sa mère qui s'était un peu occupée de lui, il avait accepté son sort et n'en souffrait pas vraiment. La solitude avait été comme une vieille amie. Jamais absente, jamais fâchée et elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné ou trahi. Le jeune garçon avait donc des difficultés à appréhender cette situation de mal-être, où le comportement de quelqu'un de si important pour lui était comme un poignard. Il se maudissait d'avoir hésité en début d'année, d'avoir pris Izuku de haut quand il était venu lui parler si gentiment et de ne pas avoir, tout simplement, accepté la véracité de ses sentiments. Il pouvait blâmer son éducation traditionnelle de ne pas l'avoir habitué au concept d'homosexualité, mais il savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise excuse. Au fond, il avait compris très vite, mais il avait eu peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce que Midoriya semblait ressentir, et peur de ce que les autres pourraient en penser, particulièrement sa famille et ses amis. Il avait enfin eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé un équilibre, un groupe d'amis et de camarades très gentils, mais c'était comme si cette soudaine attirance avait tout balayé sur son passage. Il n'était même plus sûr de se connaître lui même, alors comment aurait-il pu donner le change face aux autres ? Cette crise identitaire l'avait conduit à s'éloigner petit à petit de tout le monde, et à se renfermer sur lui-même. C'était un retour à la case départ. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire sournoisement remarquer que c'était un échec criant, et que son père n'avait peut-être pas si tort quand il lui disait qu'il était médiocre.

La sonnerie retentit comme une délivrance. Todoroki se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la cafétéria pour acheter un sandwich. Il arriva dans les premiers, ce qui lui permit de repartir avec un pan bagnat avant que toute la classe arrive et qu'il soit invité à déjeuner avec les autres. Il enfonça un peu plus ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, monta le son pour être coupé du monde, et afficha un visage fermé pour que personne n'ait l'idée de venir lui tailler une bavette. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour faire dans le social. Il s'installa derrière le gymnase, à l'ombre, là où il pourrait méditer et broyer du noir en toute tranquillité. Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment et qu'il écoutait James Blunt, il sentit une larme chaude couler sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver et il était un peu interloqué. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, depuis qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais fléchir. La musique avait exacerbé tous ses sentiments et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se mettre en position fœtale sous ses couvertures et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il essuya son visage d'un geste las et se rendit au dortoir en passant par des chemins détournés pour ne pas avoir à fournir d'explications à ses camarades.

L'adolescent se coucha, la musique toujours vissée aux oreilles, et s'autorisa enfin à laisser sa peine sortir. Son chagrin se déversa en torrents sur ses joues pendant qu'il étouffait ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position, mais il se réveilla vers 19h30, le nez bouché et les draps trempés. Il avait raté l'entraînement de l'après-midi, ce qui était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se ferait porter malade. Il n'avait pas faim, alors il ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Il prit son téléphone et ouvrit Instagram pour se changer les idées. Grave erreur. Voir toutes ces photos de héros souriants et puissants défiler le déprimait encore plus. Comment faisaient-ils pour paraître si forts et confiants en toutes circonstances? À ce moment, il se sentait incapable d'arriver à faire de même un jour. En descendant encore un peu, il vit une jolie photo de Deku et Ochako qui avait été postée plus tôt dans la journée. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser. Alors qu'il était si mal, cela n'empêchait pas les autres de très bien s'amuser sans lui. Personne ne semblait s'être inquiété de son absence. Il éteint son portable. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien, tout lui rappelait Deku…

Il avait les yeux qui piquaient et la gorge sèche d'avoir tant pleuré. Il se sentait toujours aussi vide, mais d'un côté, soulagé d'avoir relâché la pression qui l'étouffait. Il se rendormit assez vite, et le lendemain, sécha les cours. Il n'avait pas le cœur à ça, alors il avait définitivement éteint son réveil dès la première sonnerie et s'était recouché.

Vers 13:00, il descendit à la cuisine, car son ventre vide commençait à gronder. Il avait attendu la fin de la pause, pour pouvoir se déplacer librement. Il se fit trois tartines de fromage frais, prit un paquet de biscuits et remonta à l'étage des garçons avec son assiette et une bouteille d'eau. Il se sentait doucement revenir à lui, lentement, mais sûrement. Il alluma son ordinateur portable, car il préférait laisser son téléphone éteint. Il lança le premier Harry Potter pour se changer les idées, surtout pas une romance à l'eau de rose! Il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion de tous les revoir. Il était au milieu du septième film, à son troisième jour de marathon, quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper tout doucement à sa porte.

Midoriya s'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas vu Shoto depuis trois jours. Le professeur Aizawa n'avait fait aucun commentaire quant à son absence en classe, mais il avait bien vu son regard interrogateur en direction de la chaise vide. Et cela inquiétait d'autant plus le jeune homme. Personne de semblait savoir pourquoi le garçon ne venait pas. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Fuyumi.

 **OoOoO**

Merci beaucoup pour les gentils commentaires! La suite arrive bientôt x)


	9. Discussion

La discussion

La jeune fille déambulait dans la cuisine, le téléphone de la maison à la main. Elle venait de recevoir un appel de Midoriya, un camarade de son petit frère. Il lui avait appris que ce dernier séchait les cours depuis plusieurs jours, et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Apparemment, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, et ne répondait à personne, même pas à Ida, qui en tant que délégué investi, avait été frapper plusieurs fois à sa porte, sans succès. Elle avait remercié le garçon de l'avoir contactée, puis avait raccroché. Maintenant elle tournait en rond en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Qu'aurait fait Maman à sa place ? Elle aurait certainement été voir Todoroki pour le secouer un peu. Fuyumi avait téléphoné trois fois à son frère, mais elle tombait directement sur son répondeur, cependant elle était contente d'avoir été à la maison ce soir-là, car si c'était leur père qui avait décroché, Shoto se serait fait assassiner sur-le-champ. Elle n'avait pas cours le lendemain, car c'était jour férié. Elle pourrait donc rendre visite au dissident benjamin. Elle soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le style de Shoto de faire des bêtises, alors elle espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.

La jeune professeure appuya sur l'accélérateur, quand le feu passa au vert. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Aizawa sensei dans vingt minutes. Elle lui avait envoyé un mail la veille et il avait accepté de la recevoir à midi. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle espérait qu'elle ne serait pas en retard. Le trafic était plutôt chargé à cette heure-ci, et même si elle avait prévu une marge, elle n'était pas certaine d'être dans les temps. Et elle détestait ça.

Une fois garée devant le lycée, elle respira un bon coup, avant de vérifier du coin de l'oeil, dans le rétroviseur, qu'elle était présentable. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le héros, et elle appréhendait un peu. Elle avait suivi ses actes de bravoure à la télévision, quand elle était plus jeune, car elle trouvait Eraser Head plutôt mignon. Mais contrairement à d'autres professionnels, il n'avait jamais été invité au domicile familial. Son père ne ratait jamais une occasion de le blâmer, mais, comme il avait pour habitude de critiquer tout et tout le monde, elle ne s'en formalisait pas.

Elle sonna au portail, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Aizawa sensei l'escorta jusqu'à son bureau et lui réexpliqua en des mots différents, ce que Midoriya lui avait déjà dit. Il ajouta que Recovery Girl était passée à sa chambre pendant les cours, et qu'elle l'avait entendu pleurer, ce qui l'avait dissuadée d'entrer. Il termina :

\- Vous savez ces adolescents sont parfois difficiles à cerner et je pense qu'il peuvent avoir besoin de régler certains problèmes d'ordre émotionnel tout seuls. Cependant, la situation a trop duré à mon goût. J'estime nécessaire que nous agissions pour sortir Todoroki de sa torpeur. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, mais les autres élèves n'ont pas l'air d'avoir plus d'informations que moi, ce qui, au bout de trois jours, me paraît louche. À mon avis, vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse obtenir des réponses dans cette histoire, et je suis très heureux que vous m'ayez contacté, car j'hésitais à téléphoner à votre père..., mais cela ne me semblait pas être une bonne solution.

Il se leva et invita la demoiselle à le suivre, en concluant :

\- Venez, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à son dortoir.

Shoto comatait devant un live sur Twitch. Il n'avait pas eu la motivation nécessaire pour se lever et s'habiller. Il était d'ailleurs très étonné qu'on l'ait laissé tranquille si longtemps, et il se disait qu'il faudrait définitivement penser à revenir en classe un jour ou l'autre s'il ne voulait pas accumuler trop de retard.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et attendit en suspendant sa respiration. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant une voix douce qui lui rappelait étrangement celle de sa soeur. Il tendit l'oreille :

\- Shoto, ouvre moi s'il te plaît ! C'est moi, Fuyumi…

Il s'étrangla. Elle, ici ?! Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? L'école avait dû appeler pour prévenir qu'il faisait l'école buissonnière. Ils n'étaient pas très sympas à UA, ils auraient juste pu venir lui remonter les bretelles directement, au lieu de lui envoyer sa soeur pour le convaincre de revenir. Il répondit prudemment :

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- Papa n'est pas au courant, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La situation n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il l'avait imaginée. Fuyumi n'était pas du genre à cafter, alors il la laissa entrer. Ils se jaugèrent du regard dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis il referma derrière elle. La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa tenue, ni sur le désordre apparent de la chambre. Elle ne reconnaissait vraiment pas son frère dans cette attitude. Lui qui était si ordonné, méticuleux et studieux… Elle commença :

\- Tu sais que nous sommes inquiets. J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu… Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu es de forme, mais imagine mon angoisse quand ton ami m'a contactée pour m'informer qu'il ne t'avait pas vu depuis trois jours ! Tu ne vis plus à la maison, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me soucie plus de toi pour autant ! Voyons Shoto, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Il accepta les remontrances sans broncher. Il les avait méritées. Elle soupira.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu aies ton jardin secret et que tu ne veuilles pas tout me dire, mais tu ne penses pas que je mérite au moins une ou deux explications ?

\- Je…, je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire de la peine tu sais,

\- Ça je m'en doute bien tête de linotte, mais je suis ta grande soeur, tu peux tout me dire. Quand ça ne va pas, se confier peut vraiment nous soulager et tu m'as l'air d'en avoir besoin…

Elle lui laissa un petit temps de réflexion, pour qu'il remette un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il reprit :

\- J'ai réalisé que j'ai fait un mauvais choix qui m'a éloigné d'une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup, et maintenant je regrette les conséquences de mes actes,

\- Oh je vois… C'est une situation… compliquée. Hum… tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu en parles à celui que tu as blessé? Ou que tu t'excuses, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il retourne, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : si tu veux améliorer la situation, la communication est souvent la meilleure option.

\- Oui tu as sûrement raison…

\- Enfin tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est parce que tu culpabilises que tu fais la tête depuis trois jours quand même !?

Shoto baissa les yeux. Ce n'était évidemment qu'une partie de la vérité, et présenté comme ça, il apparaissait comme un gamin capricieux. Il marmonna des excuses et prit sa soeur dans les bras. C'était la première fois qu'il était si tactile avec elle et cela l'émut. Elle était contente d'avoir pu rattraper les choses avec le petit dernier, car même s'il n'avait pas été, à proprement parler, élevé avec eux, il restait un membre de la famille, et à ce titre, elle se devait de jouer son rôle de grande soeur pour lui aussi. Elle avait pensé que tisser des liens fraternels si tardivement serait impossible, pourtant ce geste lui prouvait que cela avait été, certes difficile, mais payant, ce qui la réjouissait. Elle le repoussa tendrement, et il ajouta :

\- Merci d'être venue. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, et que tu n'es pas obligée de t'occuper de moi, alors merci de l'avoir fait quand même.

Elle sourit et frotta ses cheveux.

\- Je vais aller te trouver une excuse auprès de ton professeur principal et on oublie tout ça, d'accord? Par contre, tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup-là, parce que je ne serai pas aussi indulgente la prochaine fois…

Elle repartit, comme elle était venue, et Shoto soupira. Sa petite période de vacances dépressives improvisées touchait à sa fin. Il était temps de refaire surface. Il s'habilla, rangea sa chambre, aéra la pièce, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Koji, car il savait que le timide jeune homme ne lui poserait aucune question à propos de son absence.


	10. Soirée

Soirée

Shoto était revenu, comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'avait osé poser de questions. Aizawa sensei avait vaguement évoqué des problèmes d'ordre familial pour faire taire les rumeurs qui couraient. Izuku voulait lui parler, mais il n'était pas sûr que Shoto soit d'accord. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'approcher, il évitait la conversation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait bon sang ?!

De son côté, Todoroki s'acharnait à rattraper les cours. D'habitude, il lui suffisait d'écouter en classe et de relire le soir pour tout mémoriser sans faire d'effort, mais apprendre sans avoir suivi le cours rendait la tâche plus complexe… Les examens arrivaient bientôt et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un mauvais classement. Ida avait vu qu'il était un peu en difficulté, et lui avait proposé son aide pour les révisions. Shoto n'avait pas montré qu'il était touché par cette attention, mais il s'était empressé d'accepter. Ainsi, avaient débuté les examens.

Après une semaine de travail intensif, tout le monde était soulagé d'avoir terminé. Le niveau était de plus en plus élevé, et les professeurs de la meilleure école du Japon ne leur épargnaient rien, ce qui était source d'angoisse pour tout le monde.

Bakugo avait décidé d'organiser une soirée pour célébrer la fin des épreuves écrites et relâcher un peu la pression. Le salon avait été réaménagé pour dégager une piste de danse au milieu de la pièce, et Kirishima avait rapporté des lumières colorées. Kyoka s'occupait de la musique et la fête battait son plein.

Shoto n'était pas du genre à danser, alors il s'était installé près du saladier de chips. Ida vint se poser à côté de lui pour discuter. L'ambiance était bonne et tout le monde s'amusait. Même le garçon à l'alter de glace était content d'être là. Il avait à peu près retrouvé le moral. Les examens l'avaient forcé à penser à autre chose, et c'était pour le mieux.

\- Du coup, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de faire un stage avec mon frère tu vois ? ajouta Tenya les yeux brillants,

\- Ouais je comprends, même si de mon côté ça sera dur de faire un stage en famille, vu ma relation avec mon père…

\- Ça va toujours pas mieux avec lui ?

\- Je pense que ça n'ira jamais mieux, répondit Shoto d'un ton amer,

\- Mais maintenant que tu es rentré à UA, il doit être fier de toi, non ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je pense pas. Même si c'était le cas, il viendrait pas me le dire… De toute façon, il en a rien à foutre de ce que je fais. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est que j'obtienne des résultats. Ce que je pense ne l'intéresse pas, alors pourquoi me féliciter ? Ça l'amuse beaucoup plus de me défoncer dès que je suis pas aussi parfait qu'il le voudrait…

\- Je suis désolé de te faire parler de ça, ça doit pas être facile. En tout cas, moi je t'admire beaucoup. Tu es fort et intelligent, je suis sûr que tu feras un héros formidable!

\- Oh, c'est gentil, merci. Je suis certain que tu seras aussi un héros génial. Tu sais, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de contenter mon père. Quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de ses attentes, alors autant faire de mon mieux et travailler pour moi-même !

\- Ouais tu as raison, il mérite même pas que tu te donnes du mal pour lui hein ? Bon je vais te laisser, je vais voir Tsuyu… À plus !

\- À tout à l'heure…

Shoto reporta son attention sur les biscuits apéritifs. En grignotant, il remarqua Ochako et Izuku, dans un coin. La demoiselle était dos au mur et embrassait passionnément son petit ami. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Midoriya avait l'air heureux avec elle.

Il perçut une violente secousse. Mina venait de se jeter sur le canapé, à côté de lui, avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame.

\- Ils sont mignons hein ? dit-il avec malice en regardant les amoureux,

\- Ils feraient mieux de se trouver une chambre, répondit le garçon d'un air renfrogné,

\- Oula, on se calme! C'est quoi le problème? On a jamais rien dit quand Momo et toi vous passiez votre temps à vous rouler des pelles, ok ? Alors je vois pas pourquoi ils n'en auraient pas le droit!

Shoto marmonna dans sa barbe avec un air agacé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es… jaloux ?

Son cœur loupa un battement et il la regarda avec des yeux ahuris.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est ça ! T'es amoureux d'Uraraka en fait, c'est pour ça que t'as quitté Momo. C'était quoi le plan, l'utiliser pour rendre ta cible jalouse ?

\- Euh c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

\- Mouais… t'inquiète pas je dirai rien, c'est pas mes affaires. Même si je cautionne pas ce genre de trucs…

Elle n'avait qu'à croire ce qu'elle voulait. Ça ne changerait rien. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il partit se passer de l'eau sur le visage, et quand il revint, il vit passer le jeune couple dans le couloir. Ils ne remarquèrent pas sa présence, tant ils étaient occupés à se bécoter tout en tentant de rejoindre à tâtons la chambre du successeur d'All Might. « Ils ont besoin d'une chambre, c'est bien ce que je disais...» pensa Shoto en grimaçant. Mina avait au moins raison sur un point : il était jaloux. Il ne supportait plus de voir le garçon qu'il aimait s'amuser avec une fille. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas faire souffrir Midoriya. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux, il cachait ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir. En particularité le principal intéressé. Il avait vraiment l'air épanoui avec elle, et ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'ils avaient été meilleurs amis avant de sortir ensemble. Ils se connaissaient bien. Il retourna au salon en traînant des pieds. Il voulait s'éloigner de cette chambre, où l'objet de ses désirs couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se recomposa un visage neutre avant de retourner avec les autres. Ça éviterait les questions envahissantes.

Izuku enleva son tee shirt et déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune fille. Il était assis sur son lit, adossé au mur et Ochako était à califourchon sur ses genoux. Les deux adolescents respiraient bruyamment. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Midoriya profita de l'accès inédit à ses fesses que cette position avantageuse lui procurait. Il les caressa doucement à travers les tissus, puis passa sa main sous sa jupe. Elle ne dit rien et continua à l'embrasser un peu plus fort. De son côté, ne pouvant faire de même, elle caressait son torse et ses abdominaux. Elle descendit un peu plus ses mains et rencontra une bosse dans son pantalon. Il rougit. Elle fit quelques caresses timides et saisit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir sa braguette. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle sentait sa culotte s'humidifier peu à peu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait de l'excitation à ses côtés, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait envie d'expérimenter un peu plus que de simples caresses. Elle glissa sa main dans son caleçon, et saisit son membre. Le jeune homme retint sa respiration quand elle commença à esquisser un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il ferma les yeux et profita pour faire de même. Il passa sa main dans la culotte de la jeune fille. Elle semblait humide, ce qui était sûrement bon signe. Il avança un doigt inquisiteur vers son intimité et demanda : « Je peux ? ». Elle répondit par un vague « mmmh » d'assentiment. Il inséra un doigt dans son antre pendant qu'il caressait sa poitrine. Elle gémit de surprise, alors il s'immobilisa. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment masturbée, alors la sensation l'avait un peu étonnée. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta :

\- Ça va ? On peut arrêter là, si tu veux…

\- Nan nan c'est bon t'inquiète pas ça va.

Pour lui donner le feu vert, elle baissa un peu le sous vêtement de son amoureux et en sortit son pénis. Elle n'en avait jamais vu, à part en cours de biologie. Il était dur et chaud dans sa main, ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'Izuku était aussi excité qu'elle. Elle retira sa culotte, tout en gardant sa jupe, et aida Midoriya à se déshabiller complètement. Il était entièrement nu sous elle, et elle pouvait l'admirer à sa guise. Il était si beau. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce moment ?

\- Ochako… est-ce que tu veux vraiment aller plus loin ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'arrête maintenant, je… tu m'excites beaucoup tu sais,

\- Je veux bien qu'on aille plus loin, mais par contre je garde ma jupe,

\- Heu… si tu veux, répondit-il, incrédule,

\- Je veux pas que tu vois ma… enfin t'as compris…

\- Oui oui d'accord, je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas!

Elle sourit. Elle le savait très bien.C'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui, sa bienveillance. Il lui portait beaucoup d'attention, et faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas la blesser, ni de la brusquer. Elle savait que c'était lui le bon, son premier amour, et elle espérait, son dernier.

\- Par contre, j'ai une requête, ajouta le jeune homme d'un air malicieux,

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux enlever ton soutien-gorge s'il te plaît ? Tu es si jolie, et j'aimerais pouvoir sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Elle hocha la tête et l'aida à dégrafer le vêtement. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, à la vue de sa jolie poitrine, et son érection grandir. Uraraka qui tenait son membre dans sa main vit son puissant désir pour elle et s'allongea sur le lit, renversant leurs positions.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tout en massant ses seins. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient gros, quand même! On ne s'en rendait pas spécialement compte, car Uraraka ne mettait pas de décolletés, mais elle avait une grosse poitrine. Et il aimait bien ça. Il respirait le parfum de ses cheveux, pendant qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, et son sexe frôla la jambe de la jeune fille. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, alors il lui demanda si elle était prête et enfila un préservatif. Il galéra un peu à le mettre dans le bon sens, mais finit par s'en sortir. Alors, il regarda la jeune adolescente dans les yeux, l'embrassa et la pénétra doucement. Comme il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, elle le guida vers elle, sous sa jupe. Il essaya d'être le plus doux possible pour ne pas la blesser. Elle esquissa une grimace, mais le rassura aussitôt. Elle avait un peu mal, mais la douleur s'estompa. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle l'autorisa à bouger. C'était une sensation très étrange de se sentir remplie de cette manière là.

Ils étaient en communion totale, et Midoriya déposa une pluie de petit baiser sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle resserrait ses cuisses autour de lui. Elle murmura à son oreille « Je t'aime ». Et il l'embrassa ardemment pour lui signifier la pareille. Même s'il avait eu envie de lui répondre, il avait sentit son cœur se serrer, et il ne s'en était pas senti capable. Izuku accéléra les mouvements de va-et-vient et finit par jouir. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en le disant à sa partenaire. Il se retira, jeta la capote et remis son caleçon. Il continua d'embrasser la jeune fille et lui demanda comment elle allait.

\- Ça va, je n'ai plus mal. Je pense que ce n'était pas désagréable, même si je crois que je n'ai pas joui… ajouta-t-elle en murmurant, ses joues se colorant légèrement,

\- Alors montre moi ce qui te fait plaisir, répondit le jeune homme,

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle,

\- Oh… tu ne t'es jamais... touchée?

Elle secoua la tête. Izuku réfléchit.

\- Alors on peut essayer de découvrir ça ensemble si tu veux ? Quand tu te sentiras prête à explorer ton corps et à enlever ta jupe…

Elle l'embrassa et le remercia. Ils restèrent allongés pendant un long moment, profitant de la peau douce de l'autre dans une étreinte apaisée, puis décidèrent de retourner à la fête.

En allant se coucher vers trois heures du matin, Izuku retrouva sa chambre dans l'état où ils l'avaient laissée. Les draps étaient défaits et sentait encore l'odeur de sa copine. Il ferma les yeux et la scène lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était jolie ! Il était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu la voir dans son simple appareil et il espérait qu'elle serait bientôt d'accord. Il imagina la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient l'amour. La Uraraka de son rêve était entièrement nue, et il sentit son membre se dresser timidement. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas les contrôler. Elle était assise sur son membre et elle bougeait son bassin d'avant en arrière. Ses seins rebondissaient en rythme et ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux. Izuku se mit à bouger sa main sur la même cadence et finit par jouir. Au moment où il éjacula, son cerveau le ramena des semaines auparavant, et il revit Shoto.

Il rouvrit les yeux, un peu perturbé et s'essuya avec des mouchoirs. Il éteint la lumière. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à Todoroki à ce moment-là ? Il était persuadé d'être passé à autre chose, pourtant il restait dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne devait plus penser à ça. Il avait passé un super moment avec Uraraka et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas le moment de se torturer l'esprit avec ce mec. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible entre eux de toute façon, alors il devait juste se forcer à oublier et profiter du moment présent avec sa merveilleuse petite amie. Il s'endormit, un peu agité par toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

oOo  


Désolé d'être si irrégulière, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire malheureusement... j'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui sont encore là ;)

Merci pour les petites reviews ça motive x) je le dis pas assez !


	11. Voyage

Voyage

Il faisait gris, il y avait du vent, il était bien trop tôt pour être levé : un lundi ordinaire en somme. Shoto lâcha un bâillement des plus discrets et s'accouda sur sa table. Plus que 53 minutes de torture avant la pause. Aizawa répétait les consignes de sauvetage en milieu montagneux pour la millième fois et le jeune homme décrocha complètement. Il fut néanmoins interrompu dans sa petite sieste par un bruit unanime de raclement de chaise, qu'il s'empressa de d'imiter. Le directeur Nezu venait d'entrer dans leur classe. Il était assez rare qu'il se déplace, alors tout le monde lui prêta attention.

\- Bonjour les enfants! Je viens vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : vous partez tous en classe verte ! Préparez vos affaires, vous prendrez le car demain matin… Soyez devant l'école à cinq heures pétantes. Un conseil, n'oubliez pas l'anti moustique et la crème solaire, sinon vous allez finir aussi rouges que les cheveux de Kirishima ha ha ha ! À bientôt les jeunes, amusez-vous bien…

Il repartit aussitôt en leur lançant un de ces regards diaboliques dont il avait le secret. Todoroki ne savait pas ce qu'il désapprouvait le plus : cette blague capillaire légèrement douteuse, ou le manque d'informations sur ce voyage imprévu. Pendant que les autres sautaient de joie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pessimiste… A UA on ne faisait jamais de cadeaux aux élèves, et cette excursion n'échapperait sûrement pas à la règle. Il s'attendait au pire. Il décida de bien écouter la fin des cours de la journée. Son salut ne tiendrait sûrement pas à grand chose, et il devait marquer des points après sa récente absence.

On ne leur avait pas donné la destination, mais ils comprirent vite en arrivant sur place. Un bateau. Donc une autre île. Vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé sur la route, ils devaient être très au Sud du Japon. Shoto soupira. Ça ne serait visiblement pas un voyage vers un terrain enneigé. Il était déçu, puis se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas beaucoup de moustiques dans les stations de ski. Il détestait ce genre de mission dans des forêts tropicales bien trop humides et chaudes à son goût. Il était déjà quatorze heures. Ils attendirent le ferry trois heures de plus. Vers sept heures, le lendemain matin, ils débarquèrent sur Iriomote, une île minuscule habitée par seulement 2000 personnes aux choix de vie assez… originaux.

Tout le monde se réunit sur le ponton du petit port dans lequel ils avaient accosté. Il devait faire 40c au bas mot, mais ils attendirent patiemment les instructions. Aizawa annonça de sa voix monocorde "bon tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes en forme, quoiqu'en fait je m'en contrefous…" murmura-t-il après réflexion. "Nous resterons ici pendant quinze jours. Vous allez d'abord étudier les techniques de recherche en forêt et de survie en zone tropicale, puis la deuxième semaine, vous mettrez tout cela en pratique. Mais avant de commencer ce programme des plus réjouissants, je vous laisse le soin de trouver l'hôtel avec vos petites cervelles de poissons rouges. Les premiers arrivés choisiront leurs chambres. Une dernière chose : vous vous répartirez en quatre équipes de quatre élèves et une de trois vu que Hanta n'est pas là. Venez tirer un numéro…" Il poussa un soupir fatigué et leur tendit un bocal rempli de petits morceaux de papier. Chacun choisit le sien et le verdict tomba. Shoto était avec Bakugou et Deku ?! Cette journée s'annonçait de plus en plus mal. Il passa une main résignée dans ses cheveux. L'enfer commençait.

\- Hé connard je te parle !? T'écoutes un peu putain ???

\- Mmmh tu disais, répondit le jeune homme à l'alter de glace,

\- Prends ton sac et viens bordel ! On se tire de là! hurla Katsuki en se dirigeant vers un coin ombragé, aussitôt suivi du docile Midoriya.

Ça faisait mal de le voir. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Le garçon se retourna et lui lança un sourire. Shoto sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus et les rejoint. Comment pouvait-il le regarder en souriant après ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Lui avait-il pardonné ? Ça devait sûrement vouloir dire qu'il était complètement passé à autre chose, lui. Il avait une copine après tout.

Ce fut évidemment le blond au caractère explosif qui s'auto-désigna chef des opérations. D'après la carte qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, ils devraient marcher plus d'une vingtaine de kilomètres à travers la mangrove et la forêt pour rejoindre leur logement. Ils firent l'inventaire du matériel qu'on leur avait fourni dans leurs sacs à dos : une gourde, une pomme, une barre de céréales, un couteau et une lampe torche. Ils n'iraient pas très loin avec ça. Encore une fois, on attendait d'eux qu'il utilisent leurs alters avec ingéniosité.

Il se mirent en route en direction du Sud Ouest. S'ils marchaient bien, ils devraient en avoir pour 5 heures au maximum, mais ne connaissant pas le terrain, il était difficile d'estimer le temps exact de leur trajet. Une chose était certaine, ils arriveraient avant la nuit. Ils cheminaient dans un silence pensif, seulement entrecoupé des respirations haletantes de chacun. Malgré les arbres qui cachaient le soleil, la chaleur était difficilement supportable. L'humidité était telle qu'ils ne savaient plus si c'était l'air ou leurs efforts qui trempaient leurs vêtements et les faisait suffoquer. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause près de la rivière. Ils devaient être à mi chemin maintenant. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas rencontré trop de difficultés. "Pourvu que ça dure" pria mentalement Todoroki. Deku jette un œil à la carte et avança d'un ton hésitant :

\- Kacchan tu es sûr que nous allons dans la bonne direction ?

\- Évidemment ! Tu sous entends quoi là ?! que j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation ?! Tu me cherches ou quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il,

\- Non, non je… c'est juste que la rivière…

\- QUOI LA RIVIÈRE ?

\- Bakugou, tais-toi pour une fois et laisse le finir, l'interrompit Shoto sans se départir de son calme habituel.

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement, stupéfaits. Depuis leur départ de UA, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il semblait encore plus muet qu'avant, et le protégé d'All Might sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il avait pris sa défense. Il ne lui avait pas parlé directement, mais c'était bien la preuve qu'il ne l'ignorait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire. Revigoré, il reprit :

\- Depuis le début on s'enfonce dans la forêt en ligne droite, ce qui nous ralentit à cause des obstacles et de notre mauvaise connaissance des lieux, or la rivière fait le tour de l'île. Il suspendit ses paroles quelques secondes pour faire durer le suspense. Si on la longe, on aura moins d'efforts à faire puisque le chemin est dégagé sur les berges. Même si ça nous fait faire un détour, ça rendra la marche beaucoup moins épuisante. Franchement, je préfère me balader une heure ou deux de plus si je suis sûr d'arriver là-bas sans trop me fatiguer. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

\- C'est pas si débile que ça… répondit Katsuki après réflexion, ça évitera de se perdre...

\- C'est vrai… mais on peut faire mieux. Plutôt que de longer la rivière, on devrait naviguer et se laisser porter par le courant. On pourra toujours ramer pour accélérer le processus, argua le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores en fronçant les sourcils.

Bakugou éclata de rire :

\- Et tu vas le trouver où ton bateau le ptit génie ?

\- Contrairement à toi qui ne sais que détruire tout ce qu'il y a aux alentours, moi, je peux créer des objets avec mon alter… rétorqua-t-il narquoisement,

\- Oh ! Une barque en glace, mais c'est génial Todoroki ! s'exclama le blond avec cynisme,

\- Mais oui! C'est une super idée ! renchérit Izuku avec enthousiasme,

\- Oui, heu, non, pas tant que ça en vrai… bafouilla le garçon en baissant les yeux.

\- Il est hors de question que je monte dans une embarcation aussi foireuse! Je confie pas ma vie à ce mec, déclara le jeune homme au caractère explosif, furibond,

\- Alors tu marches tout seul jusqu'à l'hôtel, trancha Midoriya en le fusillant du regard. Par contre, je meurs de faim, est-ce qu'on pourrait attraper quelque chose avant de se remettre en route ?

\- Bakugou se mit en chasse. Il couru de branche en branche et après avoir fait fuir la moitié des êtres vivants de la forêt, il attrapa un oiseau assez dodu :

\- Ça ressemble à un gros poulet, ça doit être comestible ce truc non ?

\- Sûrement, si tu le cuis correctement ça devrait aller, jugea Shoto.

Deku s'attela au plumage de la bête, qu'il découpa méthodiquement. Il aligna les morceaux sur trois gros galets. Le fils d'Endeavor utilisa sa main gauche pour cuire la première portion qu'il donna à l'adolescent qu'il aimait secrètement. Il réitéra l'opération et tendit la deuxième pierre à Katsuki qui lui répondit sèchement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère pour s'occuper de lui. Il attrapa donc le dernier caillou en râlant dans sa barbe. Son camarade haussa les épaules et attaqua son repas. Cette viande était étonnamment bonne et ils jouissaient d'un cadre merveilleux. Les grillons et les oiseaux chantaient, sur le doux clapotis de la rivière. Ils auraient presque pu oublier pourquoi ils étaient là… presque. Izuku ferma les yeux un instant et s'allongea. Il pensait que cette excursion serait l'occasion rêvée pour se rapprocher de son ami et il réfléchissait au moyen de le faire parler. Il avait quinze jours pour élaborer un stratagème. Il voulait comprendre et il ne comptait pas abandonner.

Il devait être environ 18h30 quand ils reprirent leur chemin. Shoto forgea un canoë qu'ils tapissèrent de leurs t-shirts respectifs pour ne pas rester collés à la glace. Chacun s'arma d'une branche pour essayer de guider l'embarcation. Le soleil était bientôt couché et le nombre de moustiques redoubla. Le garçon aux cheveux de neige et de feu luttait de toute ses forces pour empêcher le bateau de fondre. La température avait à peine baissé au crépuscule, alors l'entreprise s'avérait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Au bout de deux heures, ils mirent pied à terre pour soulager Shoto qui était exténué. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'hébergement.

Aizawa regarda nerveusement l'horloge du réfectoire pour la douzième fois. Tout le monde avait fini de dîner, et ces trois imbéciles manquaient toujours à l'appel. Il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré trop de problèmes. Depuis les attaques de vilains, il s'inquiétait pour la sécurité des élèves. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à garantir la confidentialité de leur voyage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Le professeur décida d'attendre ses élèves sur le perron, une tasse de café à la main.

Vers 21h, il vit trois silhouettes émerger des fourrées. Les garçons étaient torses nus, les cheveux ébouriffés, sales, mais bien vivants et en un seul morceau. Il les accueillit sans dire un mot, leur montra les douches et leurs chambres, puis partit se coucher. Leurs valises avaient déjà été déposées dans les deux derniers dortoirs libres par leurs camarades. Izuku était seul, quant à Todoroki et Bakugou, ils avaient le plaisir de se retrouver en tête à tête. Ils étaient arrivés les derniers et Aizawa les punissait. Trop épuisés pour protester, ils s'affalèrent sur leurs futons et s'endormirent d'un sommeil de plomb. Ils avaient marché à l'aveugle après le coucher du soleil et ils s'étaient un peu perdus dans les broussailles. Heureusement ils avaient fini par tomber sur l'hôtel, un peu par hasard et rien ne vînt troubler leur sommeil ce soir-là


	12. Cohabitation

Cohabitation

Ils furent réveillés aux aurores par le chant des oiseaux. Shoto se leva pour explorer les lieux qu'il avait à peine entrevus la veille. C'était une vieille et immense maison, dont les chambres avaient été aménagées pour recevoir les clients. Il trouva facilement la salle à manger et tomba nez à nez avec un Deku mal réveillé qui lui lança un de ses sourires rayonnants qui avaient le don de mettre n'importe qui de bonne humeur.

\- Salut Todoroki ! Tu es déjà réveillé, c'est rigolo, moi aussi !

\- Effectivement je vois ça…

C'était la phrase d'accroche la plus nulle de l'année et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Deku réfléchissait à toute allure à une manière un peu moins catastrophique de se rattraper. Il voulait profiter de ce moment privilégié pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, mais il n'arrivait pas à trier toutes ses interrogations. En désespoir de cause il se jeta à l'eau :

\- Ça va toi sinon ? En ce moment je veux dire… enfin heu.. si tu veux en parler… je…

\- Non, non, ça va, merci, répondit-il en prenant bien garde à ne rien laisser transparaître dans sa voix.

Le brun baissa les yeux et fixa son bol de chocolat chaud. C'était un échec cuisant. Il se maudit d'être si mauvais pour aborder les gens et exprimer ses pensées…

De son côté Shoto ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?! C'est ce que semblait vouloir Midoriya. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mentir aussi bien. Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de lui confier ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Accepter son affection pour le jeune homme avait déjà était une étape difficile, et pourtant cruciale, mais il ne pourrait pas faire face à un nouveau rejet. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. S'il n'était pas capable de donner le change, il préférait lui donner cette impression détachée. C'était sa seule option. Peut-être que plus tard, quand ses sentiments se seraient tassés, il reviendrait vers lui. Pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt. Il finit de remplir sa tasse de thé brûlant et quitta la pièce en se retenant de jeter un regard en coin à l'objet de ses pensées. Se refermer pour se protéger : ce qu'il avait toujours fait. C'était cette mauvaise habitude qui le rendait si inaccessible en apparence, l'entourait d'une aura mystérieuse… et donnait irrémédiablement envie à Deku de le protéger et de chercher à mieux le connaître. Cela piquait sa curiosité et l'attirait inlassablement vers le jeune homme.

Le programme de la matinée se répartissait entre repérages du terrain, entraînements physiques et cours plus théoriques sur la "méthodologie de sauvetage en terrain tropical". All might, qui était arrivé le matin même, les réunit dans un grand salon pour leur parler des avantages et des inconvénients des missions dans ce genre d'endroits :

\- Le problème de la mangrove et de la forêt, c'est qu'elles offrent beaucoup de cachettes aux ravisseurs. Il faut donc se servir du plus gros point faible de l'adversaire : il est enfermé ici. Si vous le pourchassez, vous finirez par gagner, car il ne peut pas quitter l'île et il le sait très bien. C'est pour ça que la meilleure stratégie est de contrôler tous les points d'entrée et de sortie vers la mer, cela implique de condamner le port et de surveiller toutes les plages, les criques et le fleuve évidemment, car c'est la seule source d'eau potable. Les vilains devront s'y rendre tôt ou tard.

\- Mais c'est impossible monsieur !

\- C'est justement ce qu'on voulait vous faire comprendre. Dans ce cas-ci, il faut faire preuve de patience et surtout d'esprit d'équipe. A vous tous, vous êtes largement capables de quadriller l'île. L'attaque frontale n'est pas toujours la solution idéale. Soyez méthodiques et co-o-pé-rez les uns avec les autres! Ces vauriens se sentiront acculés face à une équipe soudée et la panique leur fera commettre des erreurs fatales. Si vous voulez devenir de grands héros, apprenez à compter sur les autres et à dépasser vos différends. Vous avez tous des atouts particuliers, qui, combinés, auront encore plus de valeur.

\- Et c'est lui qui dit ça?! Alors qu'il a bossé en solo pendant toute sa carrière! chuchota Kaminari, provoquant une salve de gloussements.

Après cette brève interruption, le cours continua sans incidents, jusqu'à ce que le professeur remarque l'absence de Bakugou. Le jeune homme avait atteint les toilettes juste à temps. Il se plia en deux au dessus du lavabo où il rendit son petit déjeuner. Il avait la nausée depuis qu'il s'était levé, et très mal au ventre. Il se rinça la bouche et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Il était hors de question de montrer sa faiblesse à qui que ce soit. Il se recomposa une expression neutre et rejoint les autres. Personne ne fit de commentaire et le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre. Il supposa qu'il avait pris un léger coup de chaud la veille. Pourtant, après le repas, les vomissements reprirent de plus belle et Aizawa finit par le remarquer. Il l'envoya consulter Recovery Girl, qui les avait évidemment accompagnés dans leur expédition. Elle le questionna tout en palpant son estomac :

\- Est-ce que tu te sentais bien en partant ?

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que tu as été en contact avec des personnes qui auraient pu te contaminer ces derniers jours ?

\- Non…

\- Ça fait mal ici ?

\- Un peu...

\- Depuis quand te sens-tu patraque ?

\- Je dirais... depuis le réveil,

\- Avant le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oui je crois…

\- Quel était ton dernier repas ?

\- Juste des céréales ce matin et rien de… oh, attendez, hier soir j'ai mangé un drôle d'oiseau, mais ça ne peut pas être ça, puisque les autres ne sont pas malades… si ?

\- Certains animaux ici sont porteurs de bactéries qui peuvent te contaminer… est-ce que tu as cuit la viande ?

\- Heu… oui ? J'ai essayé en tout cas… Les garçons l'ont aussi fait, mais avec plus de succès je pense… Les explosions c'est pas vraiment l'idéal...

\- Si tu l'as mal cuite, cela pourrait expliquer cette gastro foudroyante… Je pense que tu as attrapé une bactérie… ce n'est pas très grave ne t'inquiète pas! On va faire des examens et je vais te donner ce qu'il faut.

\- Merci...

Ils allaient bien se moquer de lui et de son obstination stupide, quand ils sauraient tous qu'il était malade parce qu'il avait refusé l'aide de son camarade. Il s'en voulait d'avoir était si têtu pour une histoire d'ego débile. Cette douloureuse expérience faisait écho au cours du matin sur la solidarité. Il se fustigea mentalement entre deux allers retours de sa chambre aux WC.

En fin de journée, tout le monde rentra, dégoulinant de sueur et plein de boue. L'après-midi avaient été consacrée au camouflage. Après une bonne douche, Aizawa vint lui rendre visite. Pour éviter tout risque de contamination et pour garantir leurs intimités respectives, il proposa de déplacer Shoto dans une autre chambre. Ce dernier rassembla ses affaires, la mort dans l'âme, devant le regard satisfait de son ex-colocataire. Pas qu'il était déçu de quitter l'horripilant garçon, non c'était autre chose… Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre incomplète, qui pouvait donc l'accueillir : celle de Deku. La situation risquait de se compliquer légèrement dans les prochains jours.

Il transporta sa valise et son futon dans la pièce d'à côté et tomba nez à nez avec le sourire le plus lumineux de UA. Son cœur loupa un battement. "Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau". Il entra et commença à vider son sac.

\- Tu peux mettre tes habits dans l'armoire : je n'utilise que la moitié, avança prudemment Izuku, ne sachant quelle intonation adopter et s'il devait briser le silence. Il était extrêmement content de ce retournement de situation qui lui conférait l'occasion rêvée pour cuisiner Todoroki durant les prochains jours.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et entreprit de ranger ses vêtements dans le placard à disposition. Pendant qu'il repliait méticuleusement chacun de ses tee-shirts, Midoriya profitait de l'instant présent pour l'observer à la dérobée : ses cheveux bicolores avaient l'air tellement doux. Il se surprit à s'imaginer en train de caresser chacune de ses mèches et rougit. Son regard coula doucement vers sa nuque et ses épaules carrées qui se dessinaient sous son haut ample. Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler que le jeune homme n'avait pas que le dos musclé… Des images qu'il s'était forcé à enfouir profondément ressurgir violemment : son torse d'athlète, sa peau laiteuse contre la sienne, la chaleur de ses mains… Il se mit une gifle mentale. C'était du passé. Il ne fallait plus penser à ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il était amoureux d'Uraraka et ils étaient très bien ensemble. Il n'avait aucune raison de ressasser ce moment-là. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait beau se persuader que c'était fini, il savait qu'au fond de son cœur, Shoto conservait une place toute particulière. Il aimait sa copine, mais avec lui c'était différent, c'était intense. Et c'était mal.

Le fils d'Endeavor entendit la porte se fermer doucement. Deku était parti. Il soupira de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose ? Bon sang, il suffisait juste d'oublier… ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant! Malheureusement, il en était incapable. Il finit d'installer ses affaires et descendit au réfectoire. Après le dîner, il s'empressa de remonter pour se laver les dents. Il enfila son pyjama en hâte, se blottit sur son futon et ferma les yeux. Il avait décidé de faire semblant de dormir afin d'éviter toute confrontation avec son colocataire. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se félicita d'avoir été si efficace et peu de temps après, Deku s'installa près de lui. La chambre était assez petite, alors il l'entendait respirer tout près. Il frissonna et s'efforça de rester le plus immobile possible.

Le protégé d'All Might profitait du sommeil de son ami pour l'épier tout son saoul. Il était allongé sur le côté et lui tournait le dos, un bras sous son oreiller et l'autre près de sa joue. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il avait le même pyjama que ce fameux jour, où ils avaient… Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée lubrique, qui était un peu trop omniprésente ce soir-là. Il sentit son bas ventre s'éveiller face à ces images mentales plus vraies que nature. Il avait très chaud. Alors que son membre se tendait, il était devant un terrible dilemme. Il avait si envie de céder au plaisir, mais il avait peur de se faire surprendre en pleine action, chose qu'il aurait du mal à justifier. La tentation fut trop forte et il glissa délicatement sa main dans son short. Il ne portait pas de sous vêtement, ce qui facilitait les choses. Il enserra son sexe et soupira en silence. Il s'immobilisa, dans l'attente d'une réaction, mais Shoto n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semblait toujours aussi assoupi. Le garçon débuta alors délicatement un mouvement de va et vient sur sa virilité dressée, le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait honte, et en même temps il était excité par la promiscuité du jeune homme endormi à quelques centimètres. Sa respiration s'accéléra pendant qu'il imaginait les lèvres chaudes de son ami sur son torse. Il arrivait à visualiser ses caresses le long de son dos, sur son abdomen, sur ses cuisses. Il sentait la langue de l'apprenti héros s'emmêler à la sienne, puis descendre de sa bouche vers sa mâchoire et tracer un sillon de baisers sur sa gorge. Il pinça son téton de sa main libre et accéléra la cadence. Il sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus et sa tête était remplie d'images toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Il ferma les yeux.

Shoto n'avait pas bougé. Il entendait Midoriya se tortiller dans son lit. Au début, il avait cru que celui-ci était en train de rêver. Mais au vu des bruits discrets, mais réguliers de sa main sous le drap, il avait fini par comprendre que le jeune homme était en train de s'amuser. A cette idée, il sentit son membre durcir à son tour, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il imaginait très bien le corps nu de l'étudiant en nage, en train de se masturber derrière lui, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner ni le rejoindre. Il bandait de plus en plus, mais se força à rester toujours immobile.

La respiration de Deku s'accéléra. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, il sentit son corps se tendre et une vague de plaisir intense le submergea. Il poussa un profond soupir et il n'en fallut pas plus à Shoto pour venir à son tour, sans avoir esquissé le moindre mouvement. Deku essuya sa main et se coucha pour de bon. Il eut une pensée coupable envers Ochako. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trompée. Heureusement, le délicieux garçon à l'alter de feu semblait toujours assoupi. Il ne s'était pas fait prendre. C'était déjà ça. Tiraillé et un peu honteux, il sombra malgré tout dans un sommeil peuplé de "Shoto en petite tenue".

Ce dernier, qui avait trop peur qu'on l'entende renonça à bouger et se promit de jeter son sous-vêtement le lendemain. Finalement, il rejoint à son tour les bras de Morphée.

 **—————————————-**

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai essayé de me dépêcher de relire ce chapitre pour vous le poster le plus rapidement possible, afin de vous divertir pendant le confinement (à défaut de vous changer les idées hein!). J'espère que la suite vous plaît. En la relisant je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une étrange ressemblance avec les événements actuels (pourtant je l'avais écrit bien avant, donc c'est assez "drôle" comme coïncidence même si j'avoue que je suis un peu "déçue" que le côté original et inattendu soit "cassé/minimisé" par l'épidémie bien plus grave et réelle que nous traversons... #gastrovscoronacestpaslamême (oui j'étais archi contente de mon idée oh hé) enfin j'allais pas changer l'histoire "à cause" de ça donc voilà !)  


Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt (ou pas) pour la suite ;)


End file.
